La joya de Azarat
by Beastboy12325
Summary: De alguna forma, Raven logra suprimir sus poderes, Slade ira tras ella y alguien cercano volvera para ayudarla. Si, soy pesimo para los sumarys Advertencia, lemon en este capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Al Fin

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que Slade regreso, ahora Raven tiene 17 años, pero Trigon sigue recordándole la maldición que lleva dentro de si, esta vez Raven había explotado, no sabe a cuantas personas hirió y cuantos edificios, hace una semana que había ocurrido eso, y desde ese día, las cosas en la torre titán estaban muy tensas, Raven había entrenado duramente para controlar y dominar sus nuevos poderes, pero le faltaba mucho para lograrlo, siempre había pensado que su cumpleaños entre sus amigos seria una fecha especial, aun sabiendo lo que significaba, pero su padre lo había logrado, había logrado arruinar ese día, que ella en el fondo consideraba muy especial, había echo que sus amigos supieran que era mitad demonio y además, había resucitado a Slade, haciendo el sacrificio de Terra un gran desperdicio.

Hacia una semana que esto había sucedido, desde ese día prácticamente vivía en su habitación, no había querido saber de los destrozos que causo, ni de sus amigos, ni de nada, lo único que le preocupaba era entrenar y controlar esa maldición que tenia dentro de su ser, que la hacia ser un demonio, estas ideas se concentraban en su mente cada vez mas, se encontraba en pose de meditación, intentando enfocar sus energías a un punto como Malchior le había enseñado, pero su mente no estaba tranquila, solo pensaba en sus amigos, en el peligro que corrían, la burbuja de energía que había estado creando durante horas parecía a punto de estallar, siempre quiso sacar a relucir sus emociones, creía poder llegar a controlar su poder algún día, pero se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría, cada vez sentía mas la necesidad de expresarse, de soltar todo lo que sentía en su corazón, sentía ganas de gritar, debía concentrarse, no podía dejar que su poder se desatara, regresando a su pose anterior, empezó a concentrarse de nuevo, hasta que oyó una voz familiar.

Raven...

¡AH!

Chico bestia se había acercado y puso una mano en el hombro, Raven ante la sorpresa libero su poder, una onda negra como un gran campo de energía, Chico Bestia salto hacia atrás, mientras Raven volteo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, controlo el campo hasta que desapareció, quedo jadeando en el suelo

¿Estas bien?

¿Por que entraste a mi habitación? es peligroso

estaba preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos

No será que quieren destruirme?

Chico bestia se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su amiga, esta ocultaba su cara por la capucha

Raven... no me importa que seas, ni quien sea tu padre, ninguno de los muchachos les interesa

Pero... Soy un demonio

si, eres un demonio, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo seras, pero también siempre seras nuestra amiga, pase lo que pase, que seas una demonio nunca evito eso

Raven levanto la capucha, su rostro estaba demacrado y mas pálido de lo habitual, se le notaba que había estado llorando, unas lagrimas también resbalaron por sus mejillas, chico bestia acaricio un poco su rostro, limpiándola, en ese momento Raven lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas y se puso a llorar.

Ya amiga, ya todo esta bien...

Chico bestia, yo...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió Star Fire entraba un poco preocupada

Que fue ese? Raven amiga¡¡¡Ya estas bien!

Corrió y tirando a un lado a chico bestia, levanto y abraso tan fuerte a Raven que sus ojos iban a saltar de sus cuentas

Star... me estas...

perdona amiga, es que... O/O

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

jajajajaja

¿Que sucede aquí? Raven¿ya estas bien?

Robin y Ciborg también estaban en la puerta pero a diferencia de Star, ellos venían con sus armas y nerviosos, parecían tranquilizarse al ver lo que ocurría

vaya, parece que ya te sientes algo mejor Rev

Raven solo asintió con la cabeza, con una muy ligera sonrisa, se limpio una lágrima con la manga, por primera vez se vio infantil frente a sus amigos

gracias... ¿Pero no temen que...

No, cuando la hora llegue, estaremos contigo Raven

No dijo nada, pero detrás de ella exploto un jarrón, todos voltearon y un pedaso fue a caer justo al lado de la cabeza de Chico Bestia

pe... perdóname!

no te preocupes Raven, tranquila, además era horrible ese jarrón, vamos es hora de que salgas y comas algo

: No tengo hambre

No has comido nada Raven

Si comí, tenía...

me transforme en una mosca y vine a verte casi todos los días, todo el día, se que no comiste nada

(con una mirada algo molesta) ¿entraste a mi habitación aun cuando te lo prohibí?

Yo...

te matare, chico bestia...

Raven junto energía en una de sus manos, los otros titanes se hicieron para atrás, 2 segundos después la ventana de la torre T era destrozada y de ahí salía un águila que parecía un pollo desplumado salía volando por la venta, mientras una Raven enojada lo perseguía arrojándole rayos negros, pero aparentemente divertida, Star Fire también se elevo y le lanzo rayos a C.B., jugando, mientras que este trataba de escapar con cara de pánico, Robin y Ciborg reían mientras veían el juego entre la torre, de pronto todos se quedaron callados, unas risas se oían en el ambiente, voltearon y Raven, estaba riendo, hasta que se le salían lagrimas de los ojos, y flotaba en el aire sin despedir ninguna energía, noto un poco el silencio y se volteo

¿Que su...cede?

Raven...

te estas riendo

No es cierto, yo tengo mis emociones bajo... control... mis poderes no...

Estas curada Raveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Al transformarse de nuevo, chico bestia cayo al agua que rodeaba la torre, todos reían a mas no poder, excepto Raven, que se miraba extrañada las manos, flotaba, pero no le costaba trabajo, ni mucha concentración, sus poderes no despertaban, podía al fin, expresarse, podía sentir y vivir... al fin...

Lejos de ahí, en una pequeña luna, Raven aparecía en una pequeña esfera de cristal, una sombra sonreía mientras veía la imagen

Sombra: Vaya, ya despertó, es hora de irse...

Subió a una pequeña nave y despego, dirigiéndose hacia la tierra...

Hola a todos!

Espero que este fic les agrade, es el primer fic de Teen Titans que escribo, me gustaría que dejaran reviews si les agrada, ya que el fic es algo largo


	2. Chapter 2

La pelea

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde que Raven había logrado controlar sus poderes, ya no meditaba tanto como antes, y parecía algo mas sonriente, pero aun así no había cambiado mucho, su animo era el de siempre, solo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, ese día jugaban a los videojuegos, y ella al lado simplemente leía un libro como de costumbre, en veces, el Chico Bestia volteaba a verla

¿Qué me vez?

Nada… ¿no quieres jugar?

No

Vamos, ya no tienes por que hacerte la amargada

Así soy, Chico Bestia

Como quieras…

Mmm… ¡Ya se¡¡¡Vamos por uno de esos deliciosos platillos aplastados!

Dijo Star levantándose de un salto y asustándolos

¿Pizza!

Suena bien!

Yo iré también

Dejando su libro al lado

¿Puede ser vegetariana?

¡Que¡Ha no! Hoy nos hiciste comer tofu y leche de soya en el desayuno ¡Quiero carne!

C.B.: No la comerías si te convirtieras en esos animales!

No comeré tofu ¡Y es todo!

Pues yo no comeré carne

¿No pueden discutir eso en el auto?

Si no se dan prisa, yo conduciré

Dijo Raven, un poco molesta

¡Nadie conduce a mi bebe!

Entonces… Muevete

Ciborg fue a regañadientes al auto, seguido por Robin y Star, que la miro un poco nerviosa, tan solo una sonrisa de Raven basto para que se calmara un poco y siguiera caminando

Oye Raven, gracias

Hazme un favor Chico Bestia, madura

Lo prometo, no te pasara de nuevo

¿Por que será que no te creo?

10 minutos después

Era por eso ¬¬

Quiero carne

Yo no

Yo si

Apenas habían llegado a la pizzería, cuando Ciborg y Chico bestia empezaron a discutir de nuevo, ya les habían llevado su pedido y chico bestia estaba furioso, la pizza que Ciborg había pedido desde el auto tenia todas las variedades de carne del menú.

Pobres animales

Si no quieres comer carne, toma

Le dio una rebanada de las que les gustaban a C.B.

Amiga Raven, gastaste todo tu dinero en esa, dijiste que era para ti

No importa

Vaya, es raro que Raven este tan cariñosa con bestita

Todos se le quedaron viendo, burlándose un poco, Raven recorrió con tu mirada a cada uno de sus amigos, hasta que se quedo en chico bestia... se sintió perder un momento en sus ojos... era la primera vez que los veía directamente... se olvido un poco de lo que había alrededor y...

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La mesera se había acercado a tomar una propina en la mesa de al lado, cuando esta había estallado de repente

¿Que paso?

No se, yo tengo mis emociones bajo control... (Sin embargo, ese sentimiento... no lo pude controlar)

Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho por hoy será mejor regresar a la torre titán

S... si, esta bien

Todos regresaron, en el camino estaba mucho mas seria y callada que de costumbre, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, un sentimiento tan poderoso que le había echo perder su nuevo control, un pequeño sopor se fue apoderando de su mente, solo cerraba los ojos...

¿Raven? Raven...

heee...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio a Chico Bestia sentado a su lado, estaba recostada en el sofá de la torre

¿Que paso?

Te quedaste dormida en el auto ¿que te pasa?

Nada, es por que no he dormido en todo este tiempo, me siento un poco débil...

Al voltear, se había encontrado directamente con los ojos del chico, por un momento se sintió paralizada al verlos, a Chico Bestia le parecía pasar lo mismo, se fueron acercando, Raven cerro sus ojos, su corazón empezó a latirle como loco, en ese momento la mesa donde los titanes comían exploto en mil pedazos

Haaaaaa!

Cuidado!

las astillas de la mesa salieron volando por todos lados, Raven creo a tiempo un escudo mientras varias se clavaban en la pared o rebotaban en las puertas

Vaya explosión

Perdóname, creo que fue algo intenso

No conocía esa parte de ti

Cállate, viejita gritona

Se levanto y se cubrió con la capa, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, apenas podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Chico bestia, este si pensaba lo mismo, lo disimulaba muy bien, pero parecía mas relajado y un poco mas contento de lo habitual

Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir

Si¡¡¡pero en nuestros propios cuartos!

Yo no he dicho nada aparte... no conocía ese lado tuyo Raven

le dijo guiñándole un poco el ojo

Nos estamos llevando mas que bien, no lo arruines bestia

se fue caminando hacia la puerta que iba a los cuartos, de repente una sirena empezó a sonar, toda la torre tintineaba en luces rojas.

¿Ahora que pasa?

No me mires a mi, yo no hice nada

La puerta se abrió y Ciborg, Star Fire y Robin entraron en la habitación, Robin fue directo a apagar la alarma

¿Por que tanto escándalo?

Creí que nos estaban atacando!

Es solo la nueva alarma

Dijo Robin y se acerco a la pantalla, mientras Raven aburrida se dirigió a su cuarto

Al menos es efectiva, a la próxima has que no se encienda si Mambo se roba un dulce

fue caminando hacia su habitación, pero cuando Robin lo dijo, se detuvo en seco

Es Slade, Raven

Unos momentos después iban todos hacia el centro de la ciudad, se vio una enorme explosión justo en el centro mientras la gente corría aterrada, al llegar vieron que todo estaba en un enorme aro de llamas, no se veía nada de lo que hubiera adentro, pero oyeron una voz conocida

Vaya, te estas haciendo lento Robin, tardaste demasiado

Las llamas se abrieron y ahí apareció Slade, los titanes se prepararon para atacar

Espera, espera, no querrás que salgan lastimados...

se volteo un poco, dentro del muro había 5 personas temblando de miedo

¿Que quieres?

Solo pelear en mi terreno, viejo amigo, será intercambio uno por cada uno

De acuerdo

Los titanes entraron, y después las 5 personas salieron de ahí, y se fueron corriendo, el muro de fuego se cerro dentro, los titanes vieron que Slade tenia razón, el tendría mucha ventaja dentro, el cielo estaba bloqueado por llamas y humo, al igual que las pareces y hacia un calor que ponía al rojo vivo el pavimento que tenia contacto con el muro, además todo el fuego que lo formaba podía ser controlado por Slade

Bueno, comencemos entonces

apenas había dicho eso, cuando una gigantesca serpiente de fuego se irguió del muro y los ataco

Raven, pon un escudo!

Azrat. metrion ¡zintos!

movió sus manos e hizo el conjuro, pero nada paso

Mis poderes!

A un lado

Ciborg clavo las manos en el concreto y lo levanto, haciendo una barrera que desvió las llamas

¿Que te ocurre?

No se

No olviden que es una pelea

Salto y se lanzo contra los titanes, Robin apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando Slade lo golpeo en el estomago, salio volando y quedo inconsciente, Star Fire se lanzo contra el pero Slade se metió en la sombra del concreto, a un lado la serpiente de fuego la golpeo mandándola lejos, cuando Star se comenzaba a levantar Slade salio del concreto con un golpe mandándola a volar, al caer ya no se movió, teniendo los ojos en blanco

Tienen que ayudarlos! No resistiré mucho!

C.B. y Raven voltearon, las llamas estaban fundiendo la roca, y también a Ciborg, parte de sus manos se habían derretido también, la roca fundida había empezado a gotear

¡Quitense!

C.B. apenas tuvo tiempo de quitar a Raven de ese lugar cuando la masa de roca cayo, Ciborg quedo debajo

¡Ciborg!

C.B. se volteo, esta vez se transformo en un enorme dinosaurio de cuello largo y se lanzo contra Slade, pero este lanzo un gigantesco rayo de fuego contra el y le impacto directo, pero aun así seguía caminando hacia el, cada vez las llamas aumentaban mas a su alrededor, hasta que lo consumieron por completo, al disiparse el humo estaba chico bestia en el suelo, había vuelvo a su forma humana pero no podía moverse por las quemaduras

Creo que ya comprendieron que no pueden vencerme

Maldito¡¡¡AZRAT METRION ZINTOS!

intento hacer el hechizo, pero de nuevo no sucedió nada

¡Que me sucede!

Parece que has perdido tu toque niña, no importa, tu padre quiere que te lleve viva

No me iré contigo

Enserio?

se agacho y tomo a C.B. del cuello, y se acerco a Raven

Entonces creo que su vida no te importa para nada ¿he?

No te atrevas

Slade tiro a C.B. al suelo a su lado, y junto una bola de fuego en su mano, apuntando hacia el

Slade... esta bien, iré contigo

Sabia que lo harías, no tienes remedio, pero aun así, fue demasiado tarde

Hizo la esfera de fuego mas grande

¡No!

Slade, déjalo!

las llamas se abrieron de repente y una sombra entro por el agujero, se vio que saltaba mientras una extraña bola se abalanzaba hacia Slade, este fue tomado por sorpresa y golpeado directamente, salio volando junto con la extraña maquina y explotaron ambos al chocar contra el muro, frente a Raven un extraño motociclista se preparaba para enfrentar a Slade, casi de inmediato Slade salio del lugar donde exploto, peor esta vez se veía débil y mal herido...

Cometiste un grave error al venir hache, ahora el sabrá donde te encuentras

Debo recordarte amigo, que los muertos no hablan

Veremos quien es el muerto!

Junto su energía y lanzo un rayo de fuego

Necronums, Exeter¡¡¡mortial!

El conjuro de la sombra produjo un rayo que giraba como si fuera un enorme taladro, atravesó el rayo de fuego de Slade fácilmente y después de clavo en el pecho de este, saliendo por el otro lado, Slade se quedo en el suelo jadeando

Estas acabo Slade

Eso lo veremos después

Slade desapareció en el suelo, mientras que el muro de fuego se extinguía

¡Los chicos!

Tranquilízate Raven

Hizo unos pases extraños con sus manos, y en seguida una atmósfera negra cubrió todo el lugar, al disiparse, Raven vio que C.B. empezaba a moverse, el concreto detrás de ella se destruyo y Ciborg salio de el, mientras que Star salio de otro lado, cargando a un Robin debilitado que aun intentaba recuperar el aliento

Todos están bien!

Creí que íbamos a morir

¿Quien eres tú?

Es verdad¿y como sabes mi nombre?

: Hay, yo pensé que me habrías recordado ya

Se quito el casco, y se volteo, una larga cabellera ondeo con el viento, y el rostro de una hermosa chica se hizo visible, se parecía a Raven pero tenia una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos que parecía estar cegado, solo brillaba un pequeño tono rojo en el, todos se le quedaron viendo hasta que Raven dijo

he...hermana...

Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo con esa pequeña sorpresita, la verdad, realmente, las confusiones y formas extrañas de actuar de Raven son en cierta forma el tema del fic, por eso no puedo evitar ponerla algo "emocional" a mi también me agrada Raven solo por como es pero es parte de la historia, junto con el nuevo personaje que cree.

Ojala les guste también este capitulo, tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda, y gracias por sus reviews, y si tienen algun problema con saber que personaje habla diganmelo haber como le hago, lo que pasa es que todos mis fics me los han borrado precisamente por hacerlos como chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra

he...hermana...

Hasta que me reconoces

Un rato después en la torre titán

¡¡¡Tienes una hermana! –todos los titanes estaban alrededor de Raven y la chica-

Mi nombre es Shakti

Cielos! Nunca nos habías dicho nada Raven –Decía Robin, con un pequeño tono burlón-

Es solo mi media hermana, no tiene nada de especial, ahora dime que haces aquí

Pues, vine a enseñarte a controlar tus poderes

Ya se controlarlos

No es lo que yo vi

Mis poderes fueron suprimidos

No fue así, solo están siendo enfocados, pero no servirán de nada si no aprendes a usarlos

Este... creo que mejor las dejamos solas –Dijo Robin, mientras los titanes se dirigían al pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios-

No es necesario, Shakti ya se iba ¿Verdad hermana?

No, aquí me voy a quedar

Que te vayas –Raven empezaba a molestarse-

No puedo, esa cosa que estrelle contra Slade era mi moto espacial y al menos que tengas una como esa guardada no me moveré de aquí.

Como quieras

se fue caminando hacia su habitación, mientras los demás iban a hablar con ella, C.B. sin embargo siguió a Raven

¿Por que la odias? Se supone que es tu hermana

No la odio, solo que nos llevamos así, en realidad la quiero mucho, su relación es como... digamos como la que tenemos tu y yo

¿Ósea que a mi también me quieres mucho

Raven se puso roja de repente, sin saber que responder, entre las sombras Shakti miraba la escena

Bueno, creo que hasta mañana –C.B. se despidió-

Este... si... hasta mañana

¿Oye Raven? –C.B. acababa de darse la vuelta, parecía muy nervioso-

¿Que pasa?

¿Querrías... salirconmigomañana?

¿he? –Raven se puso como tomate, su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente-

este, yo entiendo si no quieres

me… me encantaría, Chico Bestia

¿de verdad?

Raven solo asistió con la cabeza, sonriente

genial! bu... bueno nos vemos mañana

se fue sonriente, y Raven entro a su habitación

Sal ya, se que estas aquí, hermana

Shakti salio de la pared del cuarto

Solo espiaba un poco hermanita

Puedes dormir en el sillón

que hospitalaria ¬¬

Nomás eso hay

esta bien, además hoy no pensaba que durmiéramos

¿que sucede? ¿Tan pronto empezara el entrenamiento?

Claro que no

¿Entonces?

1, ya amaneció mira atrás ¬¬

Unos rayos de sol entraron por la habitación, en un hermoso amanecer, pero Raven apenas lo diviso

¿Y 2?

Tengo que empezar a prepararte para tu novio (con sonrisa picara)

en eso se abro la puerta de golpe y Star entró de la habitación

¡¡¡Yo también ayudare!

Si! –Shakti en ese momento saco ropa y maquillaje de quien sabe donde-

esperen, esperen, ESPEREN! –Raven retrocedió, pero sus 2 amigas empezaban a cercarla-

Un rato después, Chico Bestia ya se dirigía al cuarto de Raven, llevaba una camisa de color morado y unos jeans azules, vio que Raven se dirigía hacia el corriendo, traía una camisa negra de manga corta y al igual que el unos jeans, lo tomo de la mano y salio corriendo

¡que pasa, Raven!

Vamonos!

¿Que ocurre?

Detrás de el salio S.F.

Raven, aun no acabo de maquillarte!

Vamonos!

Salieron corriendo y lograron escapar de Star justo a tiempo, Raven se detuvo un poco a tomar aire

¿Pues que querían hacerte?

Me querían poner algo que hacia que la ropa de Star Fire pareciera abrigada

Chico bestia se quedo imaginándose a Raven con algo así por unos segundos, hasta que noto que esta lo veía con una mirada asesina

ya vamonos xD -Dijo y se digirió hacia la salida-

Esta bien, ¿a donde iremos?

MMM, déjame pensar

¿No sabes?

Mmm Ya se! Acompáñame

¿Por que no me agrada esto?

tomo a Raven de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la parada de autobús

en la torre titán, Robin platicaba con Shakti

Entonces, ¿por que has venido a ver a Raven? no parecía que te interesaras mucho por ella

No eres nadie para decir que no me intereso por mi hermana

Entonces si te interesa, pelea a su lado y se parte del equipo

le entrega un localizador de los titanes, Shakti lo toma

solo estaré aquí hasta que Raven aprenda a usar sus poderes, después seguiré como caza recompensas

Esta bien, ahora dime ¿como revives a los muertos? –Dijo Robin, que por un momento parecía que interrogaba a un sospechoso de algún crimen-

No revivo a los muertos, no tengo tanto poder, solo puedo ayudar a alguien apunto de morir

esta bien, entonces comenzaremos a entrenar

¿Con quien?

Robin volteo, nomás ellos 2 estaban en la sala

Ahorita es domingo, mejor diviértete un rato

Se levanto, cuando iba saliendo del cuarto volteo un poco

ha, Star esta en su habitación también sola

Como lo...

Raven y yo siempre estamos en contacto, y Star me contó muchas cosas mientras torturábamos a mi hermanita

se fue caminando mientras Robin solo pensaba, su mente se desvió un poco de los planes al imaginarse el rostro de Star, se sonrojo un poco y camino hacia el gimnasio, pero se detuvo en seco y volteo hiendo hacia los dormitorios de los titanes, dentro del el Star estaba jugando con Cedita

Que bonita , vamos, Cedita, come

Hola Star... este...

Hola Robin ¿Pasa algo?

Todos se fueron de la torre, debes estar aburrida así que...

Si, pero bueno, tengo a Cedita ¿que me ibas a decir?

Este... nada...

Oye, mira esto, parece bonita

Le mostró un pedaso de periódico, en el se veía una película para chicas

Quería invitar a Raven a verla, pero no voy a poder -Dijo, con un tono deprimido-

Si quieres te llevo a verla

¡¡¡si! ¡¡¡Vamos!

Creo que este día no será tan malo después de todo

mientras con C.B. y Raven ya habían llegado a una enorme playa, sin embargo no había mucha gente, hacia mucho calor y había un sol muy fuerte

vaya este lugar es genial –Dijo Raven, mirando la playa-

creí que haría mucho sol como para tu gusto

No, así estoy bien

vaya, no trajimos trajes, creo que no podremos nadar

Yo traigo traje debajo de la ropa

¿he?

Shakti me obligo O.O

Bueno, en la tienda venden trajes, iré a comprarme uno mientras tú te cambias

de acuerdo

Chico bestia se compro y se puso un traje de color púrpura, también traía unas toallas

Chico Bestia!

Chico Bestia se quedo petrificado al ver a Raven, traía un bikini que era un pequeño sostén color negro, que pasaba por sus hombros y su espalda y un short color negro, su hermosa figura se delineaba completamente por este, marcando su muy bien formado cuerpo

¿Que me vez? ¿Estoy fea?

Raven, eres preciosa

Raven se sonrojo de golpe, aunque por unos segundos pensó en todas las formas de tortura que le podría hacer a su hermana, de inmediato se fijo en chico bestia, realmente se notaba que hacia ejercicio, y por primera vez agradeció que Robin los hiciera entrenar tan duro, (Y C.B. de que no tuviera poderes, o habría echo explotar la playa)

bueno, creo que mejor vamos antes de que llegue más gente a ganar lugar

Si

se dirigieron a la playa, C.B. aun no podía sacar la imagen del cuerpo de Raven de su mente, ni evitar dirigirle una mirada cada vez, le encantaba incluso la forma de moverse de sus piernas cuando caminaba, el reflejo del sol en su cuerpo, todo en ella lo cautivaba, al fin se había convencido de que su amiga era toda una mujer, una mujer que había estado volviéndolo loco desde hace tiempo...

Creo que aquí nos podemos poner

Puso una toalla y se recostó en ella

¿Solo piensas asolearte? Que aburrida eres Raven

Para eso son las playas

Vamos Raven, estamos en una cita

No pareces mucho del tipo romántico ¿sabias?

vamos xD

se transformo en un perrito con los ojos suplicantes, la misma mirada con la que enternecía a Star cuando la hacia enojar

no me enterneces

siguió con su mirada

Si tanto quieres estar como perro esta bien ¡¡¡Atrápala!

Uso sus poderes con una varita y la arrojo hacia el mar, chico bestia por puros reflejos se echo hacia el mar tras ella mientras Raven se reventaba de risa

yo puedo ser aburrida pero tu un idiota xD

(bien empapado) No fue gracioso

Viniste a bañarte y ya lo hiciste

ha si, recuerdas esto

se transformo en un perro verde, idéntico al que se había puesto muy "cariñoso" con Raven

espera... tranquilo...

C.B. corrió hacia ella, Raven se levanto y empezó a huir de el, aunque sonriendo divertida, en una parte Chico bestia la alcanzo y la derribo, Raven se volteo, mientras que C.B. se volvía a convertir en humano, ambos se quedaron viendo sonrojados, C.B. veía a Raven respirando agitada, mientras que sus piernas se entrelazaban, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas, Raven en cambio solamente sentía la figura de C.B. encima, sentía por todo su cuerpo su tibia piel, no sabia que le impedía respirar mas, si la carrera o tanta figura encima, ambos estaban completamente rojos, los poderes de Raven esta vez no se activaron, ella no pensaba en eso, solo tenia pensamientos para el chico que se encontraba junto a ella, sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se encontraron... no supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron, solo con sus labios unidos, hasta que chico bestia se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Raven intentar entrar a su boca para hacer mas profundo el beso, el le respondió y así siguieron, besándose con pasión, mojados por la brisa de la playa...

mientras en la torre t, Robin y Star Fire hacia rato que estaban desaparecidos, Ciborg trabajaba en su taller, hasta que oyó que la puerta se abría

Hola Ciborg

Vaya, Shakti, parece que ya eres parte del grupo (se levanto mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos)

Es que... (Se oyó un pequeño rugido en su estomago)

jajajajajaja yo estoy igual, vamos a comer, iré a buscar a Robin

mmm, debe estar con Star por ahy, mejor ahí que dejarlos solos

¿he?

no dije nada no dije nada, jeje, vamonos ya

corrió y se metió al auto T, suspirando aliviada, un rato después Ciborg iba en el auto mostrándole la ciudad mientras iban en camino a la pizzería, pero parecía evitar una avenida

¿Por que no vamos por ahí? parece mas corto

No me gusta pasar por may, trae dolorosos recuerdos –El rostro de Ciborg se ensombreció un poco-

¿Por que?

(suspirando) esta bien, te mostrare

Fueron a esa avenida hasta que Ciborg se detuvo, Shakti bajo junto con el del auto, al caminar se ilumino una estatua de una joven, debajo una placa decía "Terra"

Es terrible, ¿Qué le paso a tu amiga?

Fue Slade

Entiendo

Le paso un poco la mano por el rostro de roca, hasta que se detuvo pensativa

Bueno, es hora de irnos

se volteo algo deprimido recordando a su amiga, cuando un enorme destello de luz lo detuvo y lo hizo voltearlo, lo que vio lo hizo quedar boquiabierto, mientras una sombra comenzaba a moverse...

un rato después en la torre T, se oían risas mientras C.B. y Raven volvían de su paseo, ambos reían divertidos, traían al lado una maletita con las cosas que habían comprado, ambos se veían agitados y un poco sudados, pero muy felices, aunque C.B. se veía también muy cansado y Raven bastante relajada

hasta a jugar tenis fuimos, cuanta energía

Y siempre me molestabas que no quisiera jugar, ahora jugué

C.B. solo recordaba un pequeño partido donde mas que jugador se sentía blanco de un montón de pelotas que mas bien parecían balas y que si no las esquivaba le dolía bastante

jejeje, tienes razón, ¿y no extrañas tus poderes?

(algo pensativa) Shakti dice que aun los tengo, pero no se que entrenamiento quiera darme

pues se nota que no eres un ser vivo normal, amiga

¿?

Anoche te dormiste casi de inmediato y apenas podías moverte del cansancio y mírate ahora, estuviste nadando, jugando y haciendo mas cosas que yo

es cierto, ha se me olvidaba

le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a C.B.

te debía eso de anoche

jajaja, me gustaría que te endeudaras conmigo mas seguido

ya quisieras

¿y aun esta la oferta de dormir en el mismo cuarto?

Un segundo mas tarde Raven caminaba con C.B. atrás, acariciándose una mejilla con una mano marcada en rojo, Raven se volteo y le saco un poco la lengua, sonriendo

Pues no, aunque si quieres dile a Shakti eso tal vez quiera una cabeza nueva en su colección de trofeos

(tragando tantita saliva) era broma xD

se acerco a ella mientras caminaba y tomándola tantito de la cintura la hizo girar y la beso en los labios, apoyándose contra la pared Raven respondió el beso, se separaron un poco después

Te amo Raven

¿Lo dices apenas después de la primera cita?

Si, estoy seguro

¡¡¡Chico Bestia!

se oyó algo romperse, Terra estaba de pie en el pasillo, aun tenia parte del traje de Slade, solo en la cabeza, que hacían la ilusión de que traía unos golees, y traía tan solo un TOP negro y una falda que al parecer eran de Star, en su rostro por unos segundos, pareció leerse un profundo dolor, frente a ella estaba la caja que C.B. le había regalado echa pedazos, Star apareció detrás de ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro

vaya amigos, ya llegaron, miren quien esta aquí!

¡¡¡Terra! –C.B. y Raven gritaron al verla-

Cortesía de Shakti! –Ciborg también entraba al pasillo-

Que bueno que estas bien!

le dijo C.B. animado, pero sin alejarse del lado de Raven

si... que bueno... –El rostro de Terra se había ensombrecido,

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, por si se confundieron, este es mi primer fic pero solo de Teen Titans, y Crown Raven, esas cosas ya las he intentado y aun así la pagina me quitaba mis fics en la otra cuenta, poniendo que mis fics estaban en formato Chat como excusa, espero que con lo nuevo que le puse al menos no se les haga tan confuso, y también la actitud de Raven, que para mi quedo calmada como siempre, solo que un poco mas amigable, espero que me pasen esto xD.

También, pues parte de la historia era traer a Terra de vuelta, (digo para que no me maten por eso xD), peor no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo verán por que no se mete entre C.B. y Raven, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad ya he escrito casi todo el fic, por eso subiré los capítulos seguido, bueno, nos veremos después.

En cuanto a las criticas, no se preocupen, eso solo me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, gracias por los reviews, adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Un mechón de cabello cubrió parte de su rostro, nadie noto que una cristalina lagrima lo recorría y caía al suelo, pero después suspiro un poco

Bueno, lo siento chicos, pero yo me voy a dormir

Pero Terra, esa era tu caja de joyas, la que te regale

Ya estaba rota cuando la halle... este... pensaba ir a tirar los pedazos...

Si, debió ser por que hace poco atacaron la torre, pero te haré otra

No es necesario, bueno nos vemos llevo mucho enserrada en roca y quiero... bañarme adiós...

Terra salio corriendo, un poco después entro Shakti al pasillo

¿Por que están todos aquí?

C.B. recogía los pedazos de la caja, por alguna razón sentía que no le dolía que se haya roto, tanto como debiera, Raven se inclino a su lado y lo ayudo a recogerlos

Terra quiso ir a dormir y les dábamos la bienvenida a Raven y C.B.

¿Y como les fue? –Pregunto con una sonrisa-

se quedo mirando unos segundos a Raven

ya veo , yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes hermanita

¿que dijiste? –Dijo Star algo curiosa-

Este... ¿y Robin donde esta? –Shakti le puso una mirada medio picara a Star-

Se quedo viendo que película iremos a ver la próxima semana, ¡¡¡iré a ver si ya se decidió! –Star salio corriendo hacia las habitaciones-

A ella no la puedo molestar –Dijo Shakti, mientras le salían unas lagrimitas como cascada, tipo anime-

Pues todos menos Robin cenamos

No hay problema, comimos haya, C.B. y yo comimos haya

Bueno, entonces vengan y encenderé las alarmas, que es hora de dormir –Ciborg se acerco a la entrada y pulsando un botón, empezó a cerrarse la torre-

Todos entraron a la sala y después cada quien se dirigió su cuarto, unos a ducharse y otros a dormir (mencione que cada cuarto tenia su baño privado) Raven y C.B. fueron juntos hasta la entrada de este

Aun no puedes dormir aquí C.B.

Jajaja, no era eso

¿Entonces?

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Terra significa mucho para mi (El semblante de Raven se entristeció un poco) pero te amo a ti, Raven, solo quería que lo supieras.

Se separo un poco y camino hacia su habitación, dejando a Raven muy pensativa

En otra habitación, era un lugar que tenia las montañas dibujadas en el papel tapiz, una cama sucia y enterregada y un closet abierto, un poco adelante había una puerta abierta, dentro, Terra estaba completamente desnuda, recibiendo el agua fría en su cara y en todo su cuerpo, pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, ya siquiera se preocupo por secar su cabello, con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, el polvo que había en la habitación se elevo y salio por la ventana dejando la habitación reluciente, recordó un poco el día en que salio por esa ventana, hacia el cuarto de chico bestia

¿Por que, por que?

se recostó en la cama y empezó a llorar intensamente, nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande en su vida, pero por alguna razón, no era en contra de Raven, era en contra de sigo misma, ¿Por que tuvo que dejar a los titanes solo por un estupido error? ¿Por que los traiciono? ¿Por que dio su vida, para salvar a cientos de personas que nunca conoció, no ellas no tenían la culpa, la culpa la tenia Slade, desde que lo conoció su vida se había arruinado, se vistió y estaba apunto de salir de su habitación a ir a buscarlo, a matarlo, cuando una voz la detuvo...

¿Así que piensas ir a buscarlo he? –Shakti apareció por la pared de su habitación-

Apenas te conozco, no tengo por que explicarte nada a ti, Slade arruino mi vida

Slade es poderoso ahora, no importa que hagas estallar la tierra, mientras Trigon este con el, no podrás vencerlo

tengo que intentarlo, ahora sal de ahí

Matarlo no aliviara el dolor que sientes

¡¡¡Tu no sabes lo que siento!

¡¡¡Ni tu sabes lo que se siente tener que reprimir tus emociones desde que naciste! siquiera sabes lo que se siente ver a tu padre asesinado, a tu madre obligada a abandonar a unas de sus hijas, a tu hermana siendo lanzada a un vació dimensional... ni ser exiliada de tu mundo, por tratar de ir a buscarla

Si, se lo que se siente estar exiliada

No es verdad, tu tienes amigos aquí, aquí esta tu familia

se sentó a su lado

Tal vez no me conozcas, pero yo se todo de ti Terra

¿Como es posible?

Le enseño un montón de papeles, Terra empezó a leerla, mientras su corazón empezaba a sentir un grave dolor, poco a poco mientras leía

hermana, hoy ha llegado a la torre una extraña chica, es una buena persona, pero no parece estar muy segura de si misma (otro papel)

Hola hermana, no podía creer en verdad que esa chica se quedara con nosotros, se llama Terra, tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo en verdad para no reírme de la cara de Ciborg cuando rompió su precioso record de tiempo xD parece que se esta llevando bien con chico bestia (otra)

Terra se fue, realmente voy a extrañarla mucho... (Otra)

No puedo creerlo! Volvió, pero ahora tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella, es peligrosa, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle... (Otro papel)

Terra siguió leyendo, en esos papeles demostraban lo mucho que Raven la apreciaba como amiga...

No puedo creerlo...

Esas cartas, era la forma en que Raven y yo nos comunicábamos, me llegan por medio de un hechizo, justo después de que las escribe, algunas tenían lagrimas aun frescas, después de lo que ... te paso –Le dijo Shakti, mirándola a los ojos-

u.u, lo se, (se levanto rápidamente) Tengo que hablar con ella, no quiero que se sienta así, por mi culpa

Antes vistete ¿no?

Terra vio que aun traía la toalla, pero también noto que estaba mas alta y su cuerpo mas formado

Crecí mientras estaba encerrada ¿como?

tu cuerpo se fundió con la ceniza, pero el traje de Slade te salvo la vida, al hacérselo un poco mas grande que tu cuerpo, fue para no reemplazarlo cuando crecieras, por eso te permitió crecer, o al menos eso me dijo Ciborg

Si aja, lo que me importa es que mi ropa no me queda ¬¬

Tienes lo que Star te presto

Si, bueno, tendré que pedirte un traje pres...

Shakti ya no estaba

tado ¬¬, bueno u.u

Se puso de nuevo el top y la mini falda que Star le había prestado, eran casi de la misma talla pero quedaba un poco holgada

Rayos, ¿por que se tiene que poner estas cosas?

Salio de la habitación, y poco después tocaba a la puerta de Raven, dentro Raven se secaba el cabello, apenas se había cambiado

¿Que quieres ahora? –Dijo Raven molesta-

Hablar, no me quieras matar (se oyó del otro lado de la puerta)

Perdona Terra, entra

Terra entro un poco despacio, nunca había estado en la habitación de Raven y la verdad no le agradaba ese lugar, hacia un enorme librero que cubría una pared entera, un sillón que tenia unas mantas un poco revueltas, mas adelante un ropero con aspecto lúgubre y un pequeño tocador, al lado de una enorme venta que tenia las cortinas negras corridas estaba la cama, el único punto de vida que había en la habitación era una foto de ella en su cumpleaños, junto con un retrato de Terra y su hermana

Yo...

Escucha, me gustaría decirte que lo siento, pero no es así Terra, amo a C.B. desde antes de conocerte, lo siento pero no puedo arrepentirme de amarlo

No, no te culpo, yo solo quiero aclarar eso, tal vez si no fuera por Slade las cosas habían sido diferentes, pero no es así, y quiero que sigamos siendo amigas, Raven

(¿Como lo haces hermana?) Esta bien

se levanto y pensaba estrecharle la mano, con la misma mirada fría que siempre la caracterizaba, pero Terra la abraso

Perdóname por lo que te hice sufrir, a todos

No tienes por que disculparte

Bueno, oye... ¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa?

10 minutos después

la camisa me queda apretada, pero gracias xD

ya vete, presumida

¿Que? tengo que disfrutar mis nuevas curvas xD

Salio corriendo cuando un libro fue volando directo hacia ella

Presumida

¿Estas celosa hermanita? xD

Volteo y dentro, Shakti estaba recostada en el sofá

¿Como lo hiciste?

Atravesé la pared ¿Por qué?

Sabes que no es eso, me refiero a regresarla, yo lo intente muchas veces, con pociones, hechizos, hasta con los conjuros de los pergaminos andrealicos

Vaya, leíste los pergaminos, supongo que encontraste a Malchior

¿Tu sabias?

Malchior es un buen maestro, y que bueno, me ahorro mucho trabajo

a veces tengo ganas de matarte

Si, pero me necesitas, así que no puedes

Bueno, voy a dormir.

Que descanses, por que mañana comenzara tu tortura, hermanita…

Bueno, jaca esta el otro capitulo, ha y soy hombre no mujer, Crow Raven xD, y realmente la pareja Terra-C.B. nunca me gusto, pero no podía hacer que solo se olvidaran por arte de magia de lo que sentían (bueno, si podía, pero se que a algunas les agrada que Terra sufra) Ahorita estoy viendo que no estoy tan adelantado en el fic como creía, después de este capitulo solo he escrito unos 3 creo, además de que Terra si sacara pareja en este fic, pero por el momento no les diré quien es.

Al menos los diálogos no les parecen tan confusos, me alegra que les este gustando y ya estoy escribiendo otros 2 tmb. De Raven, pero que no publicare hasta terminar con este.

Ya sabe, si tienen dudas o comentarios, nomás díganmelo y se los aclarare, nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Al otro día, C.B. iba caminando por la torre buscando a Ciborg, pero no lo había hallado en ningún lado, al entrar en el laboratorio

¡¡¡Terra!

Hola

Terra estaba amarrada a una placa de hierro mientras varios cables salían de su cuerpo, sus muñecas se veían rojas, mientras Ciborg revisaba unas cosas en la computadora

terminamos al fin –Dijo Ciborg, mientras presionaba un botón para que Terra quedara libre-

Al fin, ya no aguantaba mas -Dijo Terra levantándose un poco-

Eso debió doler, amiga Terra, ¿segura que querías hacerlo?

¿Que hacían? –Dijo C.B, algo sorprendido, Terra de nuevo vestía la armadura de acero que Slade la había dado-

Solo elimine el programa del traje de Terra, o mas bien de sus golees, como están puestos en su cerebro no podemos quitarlos así que simplemente los suprimimos

pero duele mucho, por eso me tuvieron que atar, rayos –se acariciaba un poco las muñecas, que estaban ensangrentadas- pero no me puedo quitar este traje, aunque lo odie es parte de mi

se coloco una camisa que tenia al lado de la placa y también unos pantalones, apenas podían entrar con el traje de acero, cerro un poco sus ojos y el traje desapareció, entrando poco a poco a su piel, hasta que quedo de nuevo como una chica normal

Vaya, ¿y Raven? –dijo C.B. dirigiéndose a Terra-

... u.u, sigue dormida, creo, Shakti vino hace un rato, ella traía el programa para liberarme

Si, me pidió unas placas de titanio no se para que y también me pidió prestado mi taller, eso es extraño

si, bueno, ahora que me soltaron vengo al rato-Terra se estiro un poco y camino hacia la puerta-

¿A dónde vas amiga? ¿Puedo acompañarte? n.n

A comprar ropa, nada de lo que tengo ahora me queda

Si ya nos habíamos fijado –dijeron Ciborg y C.B, al tiempo-

Eso significa que me han estado viendo mis...

Terra puso sus ojos amarillos con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, pero en eso Robin entro

Hola

Hola (quitando su aspecto diabólico)

Se escuchan hasta el pasillo, eso de las compras es una buena idea, además miren esto

Le dio a Star el periódico

Un nuevo centro de comercios!

Haber (quitándole el periódico) genial, una tienda de ropa, hay podré reabastecerme

También hay de joyas –Star-

De equipos deportivos –Terra-

Maquillaje –Star-

Vamos! –las dos-

Diviértanse –Ciborg empezaba a ir hacia la entrada del laboratorio con Robin y C.B, aunque Terra dijo lo que tanto temían-

ha no, van con nosotros

¿Van? ¿ellos también quieren comprar nuevas vestimentas-

no, pero Necesitamos que alguien cargue los paquetes

Buena idea amiga, Tu te vienes!

Jalo para adentro a Robin de la capa

Casi me escapo u.u

vamos a pedirle a Raven que nos acompañe

Si, de seguro disfrutara

No se vayan a escapar

No te preocupes, si se esconden tiro la torre para encontrarlos

Gulp –los 3 chicos-

Vamos

Las dos amigas caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Raven, esta traía como siempre la ropa de combate y su capa

hola

Amiga Raven, abrieron un nuevo centro de comercios y haremos un viaje a el

¿Quieres venir?

pues...

Eso no!

Shakti Iba hacia ellas caminando, parecía bastante molesta

Tu entrenamiento empieza hoy hermanita

de acuerdo, ya la oyeron –dijo Raven bastante deprimida-

lastima

Te traeremos un regalo, adiós

Adiós

Ya que iban un poco más adelante

Raven si que ha cambiado –le decía Terra a Star-

¿Por que?

Por que de verdad parecía lamentar no poder ir con nosotros, aunque no lo dijera

Un poco más atrás

Bueno, comenzaremos con lo físico, que sepan tienen gimnasio ¿verdad?

Te llevare a donde esta hermana --

Llegaron al gimnasio, tenía una pequeña arena que Robin usaba para practicar sus combates

Esto estará perfecto

¿Quieres que peleemos?

Supongo que sabes hacerlo

Robin nos enseño artes marciales a todos

Muy bien, pero quiero que sea algo un poco mas difícil

Hizo un pequeño conjuro, unas luces color negro rodearon los tobillos y las muñecas de Raven, segundos después esta sintió sus manos muy pesadas

Que rayos es esto...

Tu entrenamiento, me atacaras teniendo esas esposas puestas, y desde ahora no te las quitaras, no te preocupes no afectara tu forma de vivir por que solo sientes el peso pero estas desaparecen

¿Con esto me entrenaras? si vamos a pelear tendrás mucha ventaja

Exacto, veamos si puedes vencer esa ventaja

Camino hacia el otro lado de la arena y se paro frente a Raven, con las manos metidas en su chaqueta

Atacame

Ya veras, hermana

Raven se puso en posición de combate y la ataco, pero Shakti solo se hizo a un lado, por el peso de las esposas Raven no consiguió parar y cayó fuera de la arena

Es un comienzo, ahora vuelve a atacar

Si

A duras penas se levanto y volvió a atacar a su hermana...

Mientras en el centro comercial, Terra y Star caminaban contentas mientras tres enormes columnas de paquetes trataban de seguirlas, Terra ya se había cambiado y traía una camisa color amarillo y unos jeans, pero aunque le advirtió a Star que se cambiara ella seguía con el traje que usaba en las peleas, Star había crecido mucho y muchas personas se le quedaban viendo

¿Por que me miran así?

¿Y todavía lo preguntas, Star?

Pues siempre que salgo me ven así

(Hasta parece que no sabe) Pues, no yo tampoco se por que, mira ahí ahí algo, vamos

Se acercaron al centro del lugar, donde había una gran multitud, en medio estaba una enorme jaula, se veían varios rayos infrarrojos y en el centro había una enorme vitrina de joyas, pero todas eran color rojo y lanzaban destellos como si tuvieran brillo propio

Vaya

Nunca había visto diamantes así

No, es verdad, es muy raro que haya diamantes si ¿será real?

No lo creo

Una sombra se movió detrás de ellos pero no vieron quien había hablado

¿Que sucede? –Robin acababa de llegar al lado de las chicas-

Volteo, pero no halló nada, mas que un papel en el suelo, lo recogió y vio una enorme X dibujada en el

Rayos

¿Pasa algo? Robin…

Agachense!

Tomo a Star y Terra y los hizo agacharse, Ciborg reacciono y se volteo frente a chico bestia, en el momento en que una enorme explosión destrozaba la caja de cristal, muchos trozos salieron volando y se clavaron en las paredes, pero la explosión solo fue de humo, al disiparse, no estaban los diamantes, en un agujero en la pared, estaba Red X recargado

Hola amigo mío

¡¡X!

Vamonos!

Los hombres que cuidaban el diamante salieron huyendo, mientras X escapaba en un avión parecido al que usaba Batman, cuando estaban apunto de escapar, el chico bestia se convirtió en tiranosaurio y los detuvo, los titanes los vencieron fácilmente y Robin tomo a uno de la camisa

¿Por que huyeron? dímelo

Esta cosa… era cenotium…contrabando----

¡¡Que!

Terra salio por el agujero de la pared, hizo levitar una gran roca y fue tras el avión, mientras los otros titanes se iban a marchar cuando...

Esperen! ¿En que estado esta el cenotium?

No lo se, solo nos ordenaron traerlo aquí, después de solidificarlo –dijo el hombre, un poco después cayo inconsciente por un golpe de Robin-

Ustedes son unos!

Según mi escáner, ese cenotium era suficiente para hacer estallar este edificio

¡¡¡Y Terra fue tras ella! Tenemos que irnos!

Star y C.B. fueron tras ellas, Star volando con todas sus fuerzas mientras que C.B. se convertía en un águila real (el ave más rápida del mundo en vuelos largos)

Pide ayuda –le dijo Robin a Ciborg-

De acuerdo,... Raven Shakti, necesitamos que vengan a ayudarnos ¿Raven?

Ciborg había activado la pantalla para ver lo que ocurría en la torre, Raven estaba tendida en el suelo, sudando y jadeando

Raven!

(Por el comunicador) Tranquilo Cy, esta descansando, entrenamos un poquito –le dijo Shakti por su propio comunicador-

Las necesitamos aquí ahora

Lo siento, no se puede, Raven esta agotada

Pero.

La dejare en su cuarto e iré para haya, pero ella no podrá moverse en un buen rato, mientras yo voy para haya, fuera

Mientras tanto, Terra estaba apunto de alcanzar a X, este aterrizo y dejo el avión con la bomba, peor no logro huir, Terra se puso frente al avión y le apunto con 2 enormes rocas, su ropa se destrozo y quedo con su traje metálico

¡¡¡Quitate de ahí estupida! –X salto del avión-

Estas arrestado

Esto va a estallar!

¿Y por que habría de creerte?

No me importa que no me creas, pero yo no me quedare aquí, no quiero morir

Salto hacia Terra, y de un salto cayo detrás de ella, mientras salía corriendo

No te escapa...

En eso, el avión en su espalda estallo por completo, junto con toda la isla, desde donde Star y C.B. estaban, solo vieron que las llamas y rocas se tragaban viva a Terra... por segunda vez la habían perdido...

Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, no se hagan ilusiones, que Terra no muere en este fic xD

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben si tienen comentarios o dudas díganmelo


	6. Chapter 6

No... Amiga Terra… no de nuevo…

Shakti: ¿Que ocurre?

Shakti acababa de aparecer a su lado

Es Terra

Iré a ver

Voló directo a la isla el humo no dejaba ver nada, aun así, sintió algo, solo unos instantes

¿Que sucede?

No hay nada que hacer

¡¡¡No Terra !

C.B. se transformo en humano y fue hacia la isla, pero Shakti lo atrapo

¡¡Idiota, esta cosa se esta desmoronando! Además si te acercas el cenotium te puede hacer daño

No voy a dejarla! No!

No se pudo haber ido... Shakti, dime que encontraste algo, por favor… lo que sea…

Shakti le dio un golpe a C.B. que lo dejo inconsciente

No encontré nada Star…

Terra estaba recostada en una cama, se despertó y al ver donde estaba trato de levantarse y un gran dolor la hizo recostarse de nuevo, vio que tenia cadenas atándola de las muñecas, miro a su alrededor, parecía una caverna pero las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos de acero, tan solo estaba la cama a la que estaba atada, al lado había un pequeño equipo medico abierto, no traía su camisa, tan solo unos vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo, algunos estaban teñidos con sangre

Hasta que despiertas, estupida, casi nos cuestas la vida

X entro, caminaba un poco torpe

¿Donde estoy?

no te lo pienso decir

Tendré que salir y lo veré de todos modos

No si no vez

¿Y que te hace pensar que no veré?

Pues, ahí 2 opciones, o te tapo los ojos, o te pongo esto

Saco una pequeña jeringa, con un liquito color verde

Escoge, preciosa…

Eres un ¡¡aaahhh!

Al tratar de moverse, sintió un intenso dolor, no tuvo mas remedio que caer en la cama y quedarse quieta

No puedes hacer nada, tus heridas me ayudan mucho, preciosa

¿Por que me salvaste?

No quiero un cadáver pestilente en mi isla, no sabría además donde tirarte

NO es verdad, quiero saber la verdad... ¿Tal vez por que no quieres decepcionar a mami?

... ¿Como sabes?

Eres bueno, pero Slade era el mejor, te tenia en la mira y me dijo todo sobre ti, niño rico, tu padre los abandono, da lastima tu vida de novela

¡¡¡Cállate!

Si, eres el

Creo que ahora no te podré dejar ir

Estamos bajo la tierra, tu dices si quieres morirte sepultado (sus ojos se pusieron amarillos)

¿Acaso crees que me das miedo?

Si no te la diera, no me pondrías estas cadenas

Con eso puedo obligarte

¿A que piensas obligarme, he? (Puso una mirada entre picara y burlona)

Mira tus vendajes, no tienes nada en tu cuerpo que no haya visto ya, vaya no sabia que había putas entre los titanes

Y seras lo ultimo que veas!

Hubo un fuertísimo temblor, la base se movió tantito que Terra logro safarse de las cadenas y ataco a X, sintió tan solo un golpe en su estomago, X la había golpeado al ir contra el, se arrodillo y cayo al suelo, no podía respirar y apenas podía moverse

¿Lo vez? No puedes vencerme, ahora recuéstate de nuevo

Estu… aaaah!

Solo te limpio las heridas, no puedo traer doctores aquí

Tonto, aaaa..

Ya estará con eso, mañana te iras de aquí, hasta entonces

Apago la luz, Terra intento dormir, pero solo podía pensar en el cambio de actitud de X, y en sus amigos…

Al otro día, en medio de la ciudad, de noche, Terra se quitaba una venda de los ojos, X estaba con ella

Ahora vamonos

Oye, nunca te lo agradecí, por salvarme ¿ahí algo que pueda hacer….

Sintió que unos labios se presionaban con los suyos, un beso como nunca le habían dado, solo lo recibió y empezó a devolverlo, con pasión, X acariciaba su cuerpo, su cintura, iba subiendo hasta que coloco una mano sobre tu pecho, Terra dio un pequeño gemido, en eso, noto que su "amigo" acababa de irse, un auto llego rápidamente y se estaciono al lado del callejón, de ahí los titanes bajaron, segundos después Star la estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas

¡¡¡De nuevo estas bien!

Suéltame, me duele!

Amiga Terra, esta lastimada, debiste sufrir mucho

Realmente, me gusto más de lo que me desagrado

¿He?

Recibimos una llamada diciendo que estarias aquí Terra

¿Puedes decirnos quien te ataco?

Solo... fue un chico raro, no tengo idea de quien sea

perdona por no poder ayudarte, Terra

No te preocupes

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la torre a revisarte esas heridas, además Cy, C.B. Shakti y Raven deben estar preocupados

Este bien

Cuando iban caminando, Terra sintió una mirada, no volteo sino que siguió caminando

(Me porte como una puta, quien lo diría, pero aun así, quería continuar...)

Terra, ya vamonos!

Si!

Camino un poco, pero volteo y tiro un beso hacia las sombras, después se fue corriendo, en las sombras, x se levanto y desapareció en la noche

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ya se, no les agrado mucho que digamos xD

Pero bueno, este lo hice mas bien por que se me fue un rato el hilo de la historia, es como un tipo de relleno y la verdad a mi tampoco me agrada el capitulo, pero el resto de la historia también tiene que ver con el, por eso tuve que ponerlo.

Ya pronto retomaré la relación de C.B. con Raven así que no se preocupen xD

Nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Esto es exagerar, puedo caminar –decía Terra, los titanes prácticamente la habían encadenado a una pequeña silla de ruedas-

Y si fuerzas tu espalda, empeoraran

¡Te tengo!

Eso crees

¡¡¡Aaaaah!

Eso había ocurrido hacia ya varios días, esta vez, los titanes veían con enormes ojos como por enésima vez Raven salía volando y caía fuera de la arena de entrenamiento, habían estado practicando toda la mañana y Raven apenas podía moverse

¿No es, un poco duro? Este entrenamiento es mas duro que el que me daba Batman

Necesitaras de un cuerpo fuerte para sobrevivir sin tus poderes Raven, Trigon podría usar otra forma de atacar ahora que estoy hache

En ese caso, deberías entrenarnos a todos

Ustedes no son el objetivo, aunque si quieres te golpeo como la golpeo a ella, Robin

Eso ya no parece entrenamiento, hasta parece que lo disfrutas

A no? Raven, Robin peleara contigo

¿Que? Pero…

Nada de peros, levántate

Raven se levanto tambaleándose y subió a la arena

No podrá vencerme (subiendo a la arena)

No se te ocurra matar a mi novia, Robin –Dijo C.B. algo burlón-

No lo haré

No vayas a matarlo hermanita

Se volteo hacia Raven, e hizo unos pases mágicos, Raven de repente dejo de sentir los grilletes, se miro un poco las muñecas

Bueno empezare

Robin salio corriendo hacia Raven, ella estaba distraída y volteo solo cuando Robin ya le había lanzado un golpe, pero aun así, sintió como si el puño de Robin fuera muy lento, en esos segundos todo parecía ir mas lento, subió la mano y desvió el golpe al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Robin del vientre y lo levantaba, parecía como si el no pesara nada, de pronto es como si el tiempo volviera a la normalidad y Robin fue a estrellarse lejos en la pared del gimnasio

Ha!

Robin! –Star salio a ver como se encontraba, había caído entre las pesas de Ciborg-

Eso fue increíble

Raven… O.OU

¿Que paso? ¿Desde cuando puedo hacer eso?

Jajá, lo que pensaba, te has vuelto mas fuerte Raven

Es imposible, nadie se vuelve tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, nisiquiera Slade podía pelear así

Entonces hagan la prueba, ¡¡Raven, todos pelearan contra ti al mismo tiempo!

¡¡¡Que! Hermana, eso es demasiado!

En ese momento, la alarma titán comenzó a sonar, Raven secretamente dio las gracias mientras todos corrían hacia la sala (bueno, acepto Terra y Robin) al llegar, la pantalla mostraba que algo hacia grandes disturbios en el sector industrial de la ciudad

Parece que es fango

¿Y que es... fango?

Ya lo veras, vamos titanes, tu tendrás que quedarte aquí Terra

¡¡¡Por que! Fango no es problema

Estas demasiado lastimada

Y tu también

No es (crujen sus huesos) cierto... ahí...

Robin!... cuando regresemos te dare un buen masaje tamaraniano

Na, ya se le pasara, será mejor que se queden aquí, yo iré, después de todo, no debe ser complicado ese tal fango

Estas loca, sola no puedes con el, todos iremos

Soy una caza recompensas espacial, se que podré con el, leí sus archivos y no lo afecta la fuerza ¿que harán? Raven no tienes poderes, Terra esta lastimada, Robin también y Chico Bestia no tiene ningún poder útil contra el

Yo iré contigo, mi canon sonido si lo puede afectar

Y yo, creo que también puedo ser útil

Unos momentos después el auto T salía hacia la ciudad, C.B. se acerco un poco a Raven

Tu hermana si que esta acostumbrada a mandar

¿Que querías de la princesa de Azarath?

No se, oye... de verdad me sorprendiste

¿?

Digo, tu forma de pelear, como te has vuelto...

Es difícil acostumbrarse

Si, pues estos días no pareciste estar muy cambiada

Shakti me puso un sello, por eso mi fuerza se intensifica a cada momento, necesito usar mas de 100 veces la fuerza que normalmente necesitaría para por ejemplo, dar un paso, al romper el sello mi cuerpo simplemente se aligero.

¡¡¡1000 veces!"!

Bueno, empezamos por 10, pero es algo exagerada

Pobre Robin, con razón salio volando

Apropósito ¿donde están?

Voltearon, Terra y Robin habían desaparecido

No se

Deberíamos buscarlos

Creo que si

Iban caminando hacia el pasillo, cuando la puerta se cerró, un poco atrás Robin y Terra estaban escondidos

¿Y por que hacemos esto?

Necesitan estar un rato a solas, no te pongas celosa

Creo que si

(Tomándola del hombro) además, me tienes que decir algunas cosas sobre X (con típica expresión obsesiva maniaca)

Jejeje, pues... besa muy bien… ¡¡y esta detrás de ti!

¿He?

Adiós

Salto de la silla y corrió un poco hacia su habitación, dejando a Robin algo pensativo, en la sala, Raven y C.B. se habían hartado de tocar la puerta

Ya vera cuando lo agarre

Al menos estamos solos un rato

¿Y que te propones hacerme?

Nada, nada, juegue

Chico Bestia (con cara demoníaca)

Rae... tranquila

Raven caminaba amenazadoramente hacia el, en una parte, C.B. quedo contra la pared, y Raven se acerco a el con Murata furiosa

Pervertido...

Raven,... yo...

Sin dejarlo decir nada mas, Raven lo callo de un beso pequeño, C.B. la abraso por la cintura, Raven se separo tantito, C.B. podía sentir su aliento y miraba sus hermosos ojos, solo la beso de nuevo...

Mmm… ¿Y que hacemos este rato?

¡¡¡Vamos a cenar! ¡¡Haré unos huevos de tofu!

¿Para que pregunte? --

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad...

A un lado!

Ha!

Shakti quitaba a Star del lugar donde segundos después choco un enorme autobús, Ciborg le lanzaba rayos pero estos no le hacían efecto

Es muy fuerte

Ya se! Háganse atrás

La parte cegada de su ojo, empezó a brillar, mientras decía una especie de conjuro, Star y Ciborg se colocaron detrás de ella, de repente lanzo una especie de rayo hacia Muco

Shakti: ahora ¡¡migdar!

Una gigantesca serpiente de muchas cabezas salio de los rayos de luz y ataco a Muco, pero sus colmillos solo se hundían en el

¿Que haces?

Esta criatura no puede ganar es enorme –Decía Star impresionada-

Pues observen esto

Hizo unos pases mágicos y la serpiente desapareció, pero junto con ella, Muco también parecía desvanecerse, hubo un enorme resplandor y ambos habían desaparecido, Shakti se arrodillo, parecía bastante cansada

Ya...

O.O

¿A donde fue Muco, amiga Shakti?

Miren

Saco un pequeño frasco, en el, una versión de un hombre, diminuta, se encontraba roncando entre varias manchas de fango

Es el!

Si se rompe, podrá salir, pero ya que el quiere pasar el resto de sus días durmiendo, no abr en problema en que se quede ahí

Vaya O.O

Bueno... ¿Nos vamos?

Este…creo que antes deberíamos limpiar esto

Voltearon, había carros chocados por todos lados y uno que otro incendio

Este O.O, jeje... creo que si xD

¿No tienes ningún conjuro que apague el fuego?

Este... no n.nU

Esta será una larga noche… y mas con estas dos

Mientras en la torre titán, Terra al fin se había logrado escapar de Robin diciendo que le parecía haber oído a Slade en el sótano, entro a su cuarto y se recostó, hizo un pequeño quejido al sentir la herida de su espalda, tal vez Ciborg tenia razón y necesitaba aun la silla, se logro acomodar dando grandes quejidos y abriendo los ojos mucho de dolor, alcanzo el control de su TV y la encendió, justo cuando se había relajado, el teléfono sonó, se sorprendió, se levanto un poco y el dolor le hizo dar un fuerte grito

Maldita sea! ¿Quien rayos es! –la voz de red x sonó por el auricular-

Vaya, parece que el temblor que sentí fuiste tu

Que rayos quieres?

Tranquila, o el temblor interrumpirá a tus amigos en la sala, o Robin lo oirá en el sótano

¡¡Como sabes!

Dije que te tranquilizaras, preciosa

¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Como sabes lo que ocurre aquí?

Dijiste que sabias todo sobre mi

Terra: Mmm, tal vez mentí (se recostó de nuevo en la cama, reprimiendo otro quejido de dolor)

Jajaja, ¿como sigues?

Es algo que no te importa (con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro)

Se como esta tu herida

Terra: Mmm, y como lo sabes?

No tienes nada que no haya visto ya, incluyendo tu herida

(Maldito, nunca me vuelvo a desmayar con el) escucha, mejor deja de espiarnos

¿O que me harás?

No te imaginas que te puedo hacer...

¿Me vas a hacer lo que me harías en el callejón? Mm., en ese caso voy para haya

Muy gracioso… ahora dime a quien espías

¿Por que tan interesada? a mi no me interesa hacerle daño a los titanes

Mmm, ¿Entonces espías a Raven y a Star con esto? les voy a decir, seguro saben torturan, en especial Raven

¿Y si te estoy espiando a ti?

Terra se puso roja de golpe

¿Acaso te agrada la idea?

Eres un...

Cerró sus ojos, oyó un gran golpe por el auricular y a x gritar

Jejeje, parece que las prácticas con Slade sirvieron

Ya veras niña

¿Que veré? ¿Acaso a ti?

El sábado en la tarde en el centro comercial

¿He?

Es una cita

De inmediato colgó el teléfono, Terra estaba muy ruborizada mientras colgaba el teléfono, se levanto y se puso una pequeña pijama y se recostó a dormir, estaba cansada y apenas podía moverse, pronto se quedo dormida sin pensar que Robin estaba del otro lado de la puerta y había escuchado todo...

Pues aquí ta el siguiente capitulo, haber que les parece, ese conjuro que Shakti uso lo saque de un manga y se me hizo buena idea ponerla aquí, que bueno que al menos el fic les agrada, aunque con el tiempo se pondrá un poco mas violento no habrá muchos cambios, espero que les haya gustado, adiós.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven estaba dormitando un poco, recargada en el pecho de C.B., cuando oyeron pasos hacia la sala, se separaron justo en el momento en que Ciborg, Shakti y Star entraban en ella, un poco después Robin también entro

Hola de nuevo amigos!

¿Por que tanto escándalo? (maldita Terra, no encontré a Slade en el sótano)

Fue increíble, Shakti tiene una pequeña mascota que no nos habían mostrado

¿Una mascota? ¿No será… hermana?

Volteo viendo a Shakti, por su expresión se notaba muy sorprendida

Pon esto en la sala de evidencias, mientras no lo habrás no habrá problema

¿Que es... ¡¡¡Rayos!

Shakti le había dado un pequeño frasquito, en el se podía ver a un mini muko, tratando de salir

No se como le hizo, mis radares no la detectaron, pero utilizo una serpiente gigante

Migdar

Exacto hermanita

¿Que cosa?

Que les diga Raven, yo ya me voy a dormir

Shakti se fue hacia los cuartos, Raven al voltear vio que todos la miraban curiosos

¿Que, tengo algo en la cara?

Ya dinos que hizo

¿Acaso tu hermana hizo algo malo?

No, solo que es un hechizo complicado, en Azarath hace mucho Trigon ataco, utilizo a una bestia gigante para distraer a los guardias mientras secuestraba a mi madre, después de una gran batalla y muchas muertes, los sabios del consejo de mi planeta lograron capturar a esa creatura en una dimensión diferente, hay un hechizo para sacarla, pero nadie había podido controlarla, por eso solo los de la familia real sabían el hechizo, en ese tiempo durante esa batalla... Trigon me creo a mí utilizando a mi madre

Quieres decir que...Raven…

Todos sus amigos, la miraron con algo de lastima

Bueno, creo que ya sabían que mi mama, no quería mucho a Trigon que digamos, bueno, iré a dormir.

Camino hacia su habitación, al entrar Shakti ya estaba dormida, se recostó y durmió, en su sueño aparecieron imágenes de su pasado... cuando tenía 8 años

----------Sueño de Raven-------

Fue cuando Raven tenía 8 años y Shakti 13….

2 niñas corrían por un pequeño bosque, parecían idénticas, solo que una era más grande y traía el cabello corto, se detuvieron en la entrada de un pequeño bosque

(La niña más grande) El bosque, vamos a regresarnos

Esta oscuro -... quiero ir hermana

Mama dice que nunca vayamos ahí

Pelo quielo ir, vamos o me rió (con la misma mirada amenazante que usa con C.B.)

Pues...

¡¡¡Niñas!

Arella apareció del suelo, parecía muy enfadada

¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles? ¡¡¡No entren al bosque!

¿Por que mama?

Por que yo te lo digo Raven, el bosque es peligroso y sabes que ocurre cuando te asustas

¡¡¡Toy bajo control!

Una roca al lado de ellos exploto

¿A eso le llamas control? estarás castigada Raven

Pero...

Pero nada, y tu Shakti, más te vale cuidar a tu hermana, no dejes que te controle así

Si mama u.u

Vamos a casa

Arella caminaba frente a ellas, Raven iba muy cabizbaja y triste, cuando Shakti se le adelanto un poco

(Susurrando) ten esto... puedes ir a jugar a mi cuarto en la noche, que no estés sola

Le dio una pequeña llave dorada

Gracias hermana

No se entretengan y vamonos!

Ambas rieron divertidas y fueron hacia donde Arella estaba (y a distraerla para que no viera que un árbol acababa de salir volando lejos de ahí)

Esa noche, Raven estuvo castigada, siempre que pasaba era la misma rutina, en la noche los ancianos hacían algunos trucos y hechizos para entretener a los niños y gente de la corte, los niños adoraban esas representaciones, Raven era castigada sin verlos, Shakti ese día comía a mas no poder y se iba a su cuarto quejándose de tener dolor de barriga, entraba a su cuarto y se tomaba una poción que le quitaba el dolor de inmediato, Raven estacaba de su cuarto (que curiosamente evitaba que saliera con magia pero no con una llave falsa) e iba al cuarto de su hermana con la que se quedaba jugando toda la noche, pero esta vez, Raven tenia una idea diferente, llevaba meses queriendo saber que había dentro del bosque, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y salio, en lugar de ir hacia el cuarto de Shakti como siempre lo hacia, se transformo en una sombra de cuervo y salio por la ventana, dirigiéndose al bosque

¿Donde esta? Ya me aburrí, sipu

Shakti acariciaba a un pequeño cuervo negro, que se había posado en su mano

Ya se, ya se, tiene que tener cuidado, pero ya se tardo, veré que hace

Se levando, y se acerco a una pequeña mesa, donde había una esfera de cristal, hizo unos pases con la mano, y en ella apareció la figura de Raven, pero no se encontraba en su habitación, iba a...

¡¡¡O no!

Raven ya había llegado al bosque, estaba oscuro y tétrico pero aun así ella no se encontraba asustada, siempre le habían agradado los lugares así, camino un poco y llego a una intersección de varios caminos, ahí dio media vuelta para regresar, mientras canturreaba una canción, satisfecha por haber desobedecido a su mama, cuando volteo, vio una pequeña luz

¿Que eres cosita?

Sígueme... vamos a jugar

¿A jugar?

Sígueme pequeña, vamos

La luz se adentro en el bosque mientras Raven la seguía, no tenia idea de a donde iban, de pronto cayo por una pequeña barranca, hiendo a caer a un enorme pantano

Ahyyyy

Sígueme... ven

No quiero, no me gusta este lugar

Lastima... ¡¡¡quería comerte en casa!

La luz se transformo en un enorme demonio, tenia alas negras enormes, garras y enormes colmillos

¡¡¡No!

Varias cosas explotaron a su alrededor, pero el demonio esquivaba las rocas que escapaban

Demonio; Tu poder es grande, niñita, pero no sirve si no lo sabes usar

Un rayo negro golpeo al demonio lanzándolo hacia atrás, Shakti apareció del bosque, sus ojos brillaban con furia, y salto al pantano, en una roca, para enfrentarse a la creatura

Raven ¡¡¡corre!

No puedo, estoy atrapada!

Las cosas seguían explotando a su alrededor, mientras la creatura se volvía a incorporar, ataco a Shakti pero esta salto para esquivarla

Azrat metrion Zintos!

le lanzo rocas que la creatura esquivaba o destruía, todo a su alrededor parecía explotar en la energía negra de Raven, mientras esta miraba la pelea aterrada, en un momento Shakti aterrizo en una roca, cuando la energía de Raven la hizo explotar, mandándola a volar por los aires

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Es mi oportunidad!

Se lanzo contra ella y la golpeo con sus garras, Shakti se quedo en el suelo, gritando de dolor, el demonio se detuvo, y volteo hacia Raven

Será mejor acabar contigo de una vez, chiquilla

No!

Suéltala, demonio

Arella estaba con los ancianos y guardias del palacio sobre la barranca

No me atraparan!

Intento huir a una enorme velocidad, pero un rayo negro lanzado por Arella lo alcanzo y lo desintegro al instante

Mama!

Se levanto, cuando Arella entro al pantano, pero solo la mirada de Arella fue suficiente para dejarla estática

Guardia, llévesela a casa

Uno de los guardias y se la llevo, solo logro ver como Shakti se incorporaba, se cubría el rostro con su mano, pero mucha sangre goteaba de ella, mientras ella solo sollozaba

Ya en el palacio, Raven cayó y se golpeo en la pared, su mejilla estaba roja, Arella furiosa le acababa de dar una bofetada

¡¡¡En que estabas pensando! ¡¡¡Te dije que no salieras!

Mama

Cállate, cállate, tu hermana en este momento esta muriéndose, por tu responsabilidad, por tu desobediencia, sabes bien que no puedes sentir nada, que debes controlarte, que no debías ir al bosque ¡¡¿es que no sabes que todo eso es por tu bien!

Mama...

Solo... vete a tu cuarto

Raven no pudo dormir en toda la noche, en la mañana muy temprano se levanto a ver a su hermana, el anciano que había atendido a Shakti hablaba con su madre

Estará bien

Pero su...

No se podrá hacer nada, pero no se entristezca majestad, pudo ser peor, mucho peor

Lo se, si no fuera por Sipu no las habríamos hallado

Y la señorita Raven

Fui bastante duro con ella, será mejor que después me disculpe, pero por ahora creo que descansare, además necesita pensar en lo que hizo y en que su poder tiene consecuencias

Raven siguió caminando, una vez que Arella y el anciano se fueron, pensó que Arella dijo por ella lo de su poder, hasta ahora jamás había querido entrenar ni tampoco controlar sus emociones, lo único que hacia era explotar cosas y reírse cuando pasaba y hacia pequeños desastres, nunca nada grave había ocurrido con su poder, hasta ahora...

Entro en el cuarto, Shakti estaba sin ningún vendaje ni nada, jugando un poco con su pequeño cuervo

Hermana!

Hola Raven!

Her... hermana... yo hice esto... no hermana!

Shakti acababa de voltear, su rostro aun tenia heridas abiertas, que sangraban un poco, llegando de su mejilla, y subiendo hasta su frente, su ojo y su rostro había quedado destrozado de ese lado

No... Lo siento hermana...

No te preocupes

No! Te lo juro, te juro que nunca volveré a sentir hermana, te lo prometo, aprenderé y sellare mis emociones, te lo prometo

Raven...

Raven despertó, suavemente, el sol que entraba por su ventana no la dejo dormir mas, miro al lado, Shakti ya había salido, por unos momentos recordó lo que paso después de ese día ella se había convertido en la Raven que nunca reía, y que solo piensa en meditar y controlar sus poderes, aun así, Azarath no era un lugar para ella

Pero por que!

Raven recordaba un episodio diferente de su pasado, esto era cuando le habían revelado la profecía y quien era su padre, y que debía abandonar Azarath para siempre... antes de ir a la tierra, había escuchado una conversación entre Shakti y Arella

Es por el bien de este planeta

Es solo para limpiar un error que hizo mi madre

Yo no he cometido ningún error

Por supuesto que si, si no hubieras estado con Trigon...

¡¡¡Fue para salvar a tu padre!

Pues te tengo una noticia, de todos modos lo mato, perdiste a tu esposo por tu estupidez, también sacrificaras a tu hija por reparar un error que cometiste, y también me perdiste a mi, hasta nunca.

¡Shakti!

Raven no oyó mucho mas, solo vio a su hermana salir de la habitación, al pasar junto a ella se detuvo y le acaricio un poco la cabeza, como si se tratara de una niñita, Raven le dirijo una mirada curiosa, aunque aun le dolía ver el parche que Shakti traía en el rostro

Cuídate mucho ¿si?

Yo...

Te hablare luego

Esa fue la ultima vez que la vio, al menos hasta que llego a la tierra, lo siguiente que había sabido de ella es que había huido del castillo (nadie sabia como) llevándose uno de los tesoros de la familia real, le conjuro donde que servia para liberar a Migdar, un par de meses después, se hizo oficial su destierro de Azarath y se fue a la tierra

Raven tan solo observo a su hermana, por primera vez pensó en todo lo que había pasado, en que le debía a ella ser la Raven que era ahora y también el no haber sido destruida por sus poderes, se recostó e intento volver a conciliar el sueño…

Bueno aquí esta este capitulo, es no mas la historia sobre como Raven empezó a sellar sus emociones y a meditar, Ojala les haya gustado

Nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

Un rayo de sol en su rostro, hizo que Raven abriera lentamente los ojos,

Creí que querrías comer, es algo tarde y no bajabas

Raven volteo, C.B. traía una bandeja con algunas tostadas y jugo

Gra... gracias

No es raro que te desveles tanto, Raven ¿pasa algo, te vez agotada

No, estoy bien, gracias por esto

Que raro que no me saques de tu habitación, y mas como estas

Raven se percato de que solo traía su sostén, mientras la cubrían las mantas

Bueno, ya me viste en la playa, es casi lo mismo

Pero...

¿Quieres?

C.B. se sentó y conversaron mientras Raven comía, mientras los demás titanes estaban en la sala, viendo la televisión y Shakti tratando de investigar que cosa era Cedita

Es muy... raro, jamás he visto algo así, en ningún planeta

Es muy linda, ¡¡linda! Es verdad, vamos a ir al cine Verdad Robin?

Es cierto, ¿como les fue en su cita, tortolito?

Ciborg les puso la misma mirada picara con la que desde hace unos días molestaba a Raven y C.B.

Robin: he...

Robin solo recordaba estar rodeado de un montón de niños latosos viendo una película de los cariñositos mientras Star comía toneladas de palomitas de maíz con mostaza

Pues... bien

¿Que? ¿Van a ir de nuevo?

Terra entro en el cuarto, esta vez se veía algo arreglada (tratándose de Terra esto era algo muy raro) traía una camisa amarilla de manga corta y unos jeans, incluso un bolso

Buenos días amiga!

Star soltó a Cedita, el pequeño gusano pareció creer que Shakti era comida y se le echo encima

Cedita, suéltala!"!

Vaya, oye es verdad ¿por que tan arreglada?

Este... tengo una cita

¡¡¡Una cita!

Ciborg Star y Shakti se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

¿Que pasa? ¿No puedo?

Vaya, parece que superaste rápido lo de Chico Bestia

Robin, mejor cállate ¿OK?

Dijo molesta, desde hace unos días Robin la trataba muy mal, aunque ella no sabia que Robin había escuchado su conversación con X

Como digas... Star, ¿a que horas es la película?

Star estaba jalando a Cedita, y apenas logro sacar a Shakti de ella

Mmm... A las 4 Robin

Bueno ya me voy

Terra salio del lugar, mientras Robin la siguió un poco con la mirada

¿Pasa algo Robin?

No, creo que iré a entrenar un poco

Yo tengo que quitarme esta baba del rostro, guac TT

Bueno, Ciborg ¿me ayudas a alimentar a Cedita? ¿Ciborg? ¿Ciborg?

Ciborg oportunamente había logrado escabullirse del lugar, la última vez que alimento a Cedita, tuvo que darle un laxante y esperar 2 horas para recuperar su brazo

Shakti subió a la habitación de Raven, al entrar se puso toda roja, Raven y C.B. estaban dándose un pequeño beso, pero C.B. estaba casi sobre ella en la cama

¡¡¡Ah! Oigan, al menos avisen! O/O

¡Que pasa?

Hermana (también toda colorada, acababa de comprender el panorama que Shakti había visto, ella en ropa interior, (uno de los tirantes se le había caído) mientras C.B. prácticamente estaba recostado en ella, besándose ambos)

Este... creo que mejor me voy luego vengo por la bandeja

Por tu bien, mi hermana me cuida mucho

¿Y eso? ¡¡¡Ah!

(Hablando por teléfono) Hola, veterinario, quiero que vengan a castrar a la mascota de la casa ¿cuanto cuesta?

Hay...

Un rato después, C.B. huía del veterinario, mientras Shakti cerraba el cuarto, Raven se había puesto el uniforme que siempre llevaba y la capa

Comencemos, con tu entrenamiento hermana

Si...

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería, Terra empezaba a aburrirse, hacia media hora que había llegado pero nadie se había acercado, ella no sabia la identidad de Red X, pero ya muchos chicos se le habían acercado, decidió mejor irse de ahí, tal vez solo fue una mala pasada, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro

Vaya, parece que te aburre esperar

Ya era hora ¬¬

Volteo, el chico que le había hablado era algo mas alto que ella, con el cabello castaño, los ojos de un rojo intenso, que le hicieron dar escalofríos a Terra cuando los vio de frente, su cuerpo a pesar de la ropa se veía fornido, traía una camisa de manga corta y unos jeans azules (mi hermana diseño el personaje, que yo de chavos no se como hacerlos xD)

¿Por que te quedas callada?

Por que no se que decirte, X

Me llamo Michael

Que feo nombre ¬¬

Pues peor el tuyo, Tierra

Ya, ¿a donde iremos?

Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, el chico le agradaba mas de lo que ella se había imaginado

¿Que tal al cine?

Si aja, después de lo que me hiciste la última vez que estuvimos en un lugar oscuro... ¡¡vamos!

Michael soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras caminaban hacia el cine

Robin estaba bostezando, mientras salían de ver la película de "Los ositos cariñositos en la tierra de los algodones de azúcar rosas mágicos", Star traía aun un enorme balde de palomitas y su frasquito de mostaza

Esas películas son fascinantes, no sabía que los juguetes de la tierra hacían esas cosas

No lo hacen, es solo una peli... cula

¿Que pasa?

Robin acababa de ver a Terra y Michael entrando en una de las salas

Esta película te gustara

Si tú lo dices

Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, el chico le empezaba a caer bastante bien, entraron en la sala, atrás, Robin detuvo a Star

Yo también quiero ver una Star

Claro! ¿Cual quieres ir a ver?

Ya lo veras...

Star se dejo llevar por Robin a la sala, sin saber que este solo seguía a Terra y X

En otro lugar, debajo de la tierra, Slade estaba sentado, el agujero que Shakti le había echo se cerro por completo, cuando ya los conocidos ojos rojos aparecieron en la pared de la caverna

Me has fallado Slade

Fue Shakti la que interfirió, maestro

No me interesa, me has fallado y nadie me falla

Slade se levanto, detrás de el, 3 sombras habían aparecido detrás de el, Slade se volteo rápido y ataco a una, pero esta desapareció

¿Que? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Las 3 sombras se pusieron a su alrededor, de sus manos salieron rayos negros, estos formaban un triangulo alrededor de Slade, que le lanzaba grandes descargas

Matenlo

:Si, maestro

Intensificaron los rayos, Slade empezó a recorrerse, su piel a desintegrarse, poco a poco su cuerpo se deshacía, hasta que solo el esqueleto cayó en el suelo...

Ahora, tráeme a mi hija, te agradara conseguir trofeos

Una de las sombras se adelanto

Si mi señor

La sombra desapareció…

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, realmente se me ocurrió poner esos nuevos villanos por que Slade ya puede ser vencido por Raven, y tmb. Por Shakti, esos serán algo más rudos.

En el próximo capitulo ya verán a uno de ellos en acción, Ojala que este les haya gustado, adiós


	10. Chapter 10

Una campana sonó, en la academia colmena las clases apenas comenzaban, todos los alumnos, fueron hacia el enorme salón, mientras el hermano Sangre se ponía en medio para comenzar la clase, con Guizmo y Mamoth a su lado

Bien, alumnos, hoy comenzaremos un nuevo ciclo escolar, en este año comenzamos con 3 nuevos profesores, al parecer uno no ha llegado.. Pero… ¡¡quien eres tu!

Todos voltearon, en una de las entradas estaba la sombra que Trigon había enviado

Empecemos la cacería  
¿Que? 

En uno de los cuartos, Jinx se vestía apurada y salía corriendo hacia el aula, por enésima vez el despertador le había fallado, el H.S. iba a matarla si no llegaba, y mas siendo su primer día como profesora en la colmena (recordemos que esto es 2 años después de la serie) cuando vio al fin las puertas, solo alcanzo a ver una enorme explosión, de lejos miro el aula que ahora parecía un campo de batalla, los estudiantes simplemente iban cayendo uno por uno mientras atacaban algo invisible, vio a Mamoth en el suelo, y también a Guizmo salir volando, se quedo unos segundos paralizada, y salio corriendo hacia su habitación esperando esconderse

Hacia unos minutos que Terra, Robin y Star se habían ido, cada uno por su lado, Shakti y Raven intentaban bajar a un asustado gato-chico bestia de encima de la alacena

Solo fue una broma xD  
Baja chico bestia  
¿Que pasa he?

Dijo Ciborg, que apenas iba saliendo de su cuarto

esta asustado, vamos lo del veterinario era broma  
Cómetelo 

Raven arrojo a Cedita hacia C.B., la pequeña babosa al verlo puso ojitos diabólicos y empezó a corretearlo por todos los muebles

y si lo atrapa?

Tu lo querías castrar, creo que prefiere que lo pesquen  
Solo era broma --  
Ya ba... ¿y ahora?

El teléfono del brazo de Ciborg se activo, en la pantalla pareció Jinx

¡¡¡Ciborg!   
Silencio!  
¿Por que te habla ella Ciborg?

Raven estaba tras el, tomándolo del brazo y viendo muy seria su teléfono

(Transformándose en humano) ¿Que pasa?  
Yo...

Los 2 miraron serios a Ciborg, mientras Shakti no hallaba ni a que se referían

Esta bien esta bien,... hemos salido un par de veces ¿contentos?   
¿Salido?   
¿Con alguien de la colmena?  
¡¡¡Que estas loco!

Los dos titanes le gritaron, haciéndolo caer del susto  
pero! No entienden!  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhh!   
¡¡Jinx!   
déjame ver

Shakti hizo a un lado a Ciborg, estirándole todo el brazo para ver lo que ocurría, solo se veía por el comunicador el cuerpo de Jinx en el suelo, y la sombra, caminando por los pasillos

Tenemos que ir a ese lugar, deprisa!  
¡¡Que!   
Trigon

Los 3 titanes corrieron hacia el auto de Ciborg, Shakti ya se encontraba ahí, con una enorme motocicleta negra y su casco

¿de donde? ¡¡Ese diseño no es mío!  
Te pedí unas placas de titanio ¿recuerdas? Tenia que reponerla démonos prisa!

Salio con el auto t a su lado, siguiéndolos de cerca, en el auto...

¿Y sabes a donde vamos?  
El lugar donde esta la academia colmena, es por aquí, en el bosque  
¡¡Y no lo habías dicho!  
Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ocurre haya  
¿Por que lo dices?  
Por que se necesita mucho, para asustar así a mi hermana

Ciborg acelero, Shakti iba siguiéndolos de cerca, entraron al bosque y pronto llegaron a un enorme claro, en ese lugar se levantaba la gigantesca academia colmena

Increíble   
¿Como es que nunca la pudimos encontrar? Robin estuvo buscando esto por días

Los 3 titanes bajaron el auto, las puertas de hierro parecían imposibles de romper

¿Y como es que vamos a entrar? ¿He Ciborg?  
Esta cosa tenia de todo, camuflaje, anti radar, hologramas, todo para que no lo encontráramos, y en cuanto a lo de entrar, no tengo la menor idea  
Yo si ¡¡Quitense!

Shakti se puso frente a las puertas de hierro, de la parte delantera de su moto salieron un par de picos rojos, los titanes sabían bien que significaban y se apartaron, mientras 2 misiles se dirigían hacia la puerta y la destrozaban

Ahora entremos, ha Raven  
¿Que sucede?  
Llevate esto

Le lanzo una pequeña daga de una forma muy extraña

Se que sabes usarla  
pero yo  
la necesitaras, si es lo que pienso, Slade es un juego de niños comparado con lo que será esto...  
Esta bien, hermana

Entraron a la academia, todo parecía desierto, Ciborg usaba su brazo para rastrear la señal de Jinx, al pasar por un cuarto, la encontraron tirada en el suelo

no!   
Esto es increíble, que alguien pueda hacer esto en la academia   
Tenemos que seguir, no ahí nada...  
Esta viva... mis censores lo dicen  
Hay que llevarla a un hospital rápido, ¿hermana?

Espera... ¿Esta viva?  
Si   
eso es extraño, ella no debería... a menos que... ¡¡¡Cuidado!  
¿Que? 

De la pared salio una enorme cuchilla, Ciborg apenas alcanzo a poner el brazo, la cuchilla se clavo en el brazo biónico y lo hico explotar

Ciborg!   
Arrrrrggggg! Me duele!  
Ya veras

Shakti Se lanzo hacia la pared, lanzo un golpe, y en ese momento una sombra se movió, saltando hacia la entrada

¡¡¡Quitense! 

C.B. y Raven alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado, en la pared aparecieron las marcas del par de cuchillas que tenia preparados para ellos

Vamos! Ciborg. Desprende tu brazo y vete de aquí!

Shakti, C.B. y Raven salieron corriendo detrás de la sombra, apenas lograba distinguirse en la carrera, entraron en el aula, Shakti siguió y empezó a atacar a la sombra pero Raven y C.B. se quedaron petrificados, el centro estaba completamente destrozado y regados por todos lados estaban los estudiantes de la colmena

Es horrible... así que esto es lo que hace mi padre  
hay que detener a esa cosa  
ha! 

Shakti había golpeado a la sombra, si figura ondulo y apareció su verdadera forma, era una extraña creatura parecía a un humano, tenia una armadura cubriéndolo por todo el cuerpo, su rostro se hallaba cubierto por una mascara, solo parte de sus manos con garras eran distinguibles, se veían huesudas como la de una calavera, cuando Shakti lo vio unos segundos, este le lanzo una red que la golpeo contra la pared, y empezó a enrollarse y a apretarla, pero Shakti puso a su alrededor un aura negra, que evitaba que la red avanzara

¡¡¡hermana!   
Ayúdala, yo me encargo de el

C.B. Se convirtió en su forma de bestia (esa que salio cuando fue rociado con un químico) y ataco al moustro, este salto para esquivarlo, C.B. lanzo un zarpazo y le quito la cuchilla, mientras continuaba atacándolo, la creatura peleaba al mismo nivel que C.B. como si leyera todos sus pensamientos, Raven se acerco a donde estaba Shakti, toco un poco la red y soltó un pequeño grito, aunque apenas había tocado la red, esta le había echo un profundo corte, solo pensó en lo que ocurriría si el escudo de Shakti cedía.

Tengo que sacarte de aquí ¡¡¡azrat metrion zintos!

Movió sus manos, pero no funciono

azrat metrion zintos, aztrat metrion zintos ¡¡¡no funciona!  
No te preocupes, y ayuda al chico bestia, rápido

Raven volteo, C.B. estaba de nuevo como humano, inconsciente, mientras la creatura tomaba su cuchilla y se acercaba a el, cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo, Raven lo mando a volar lejos de un golpe, C.B. estaba inconsciente pero bien y se lanzo contra la creatura

necronum, azperex ¡¡mortix!

El conjuro no funciono, si ese hechizo que era el mas poderoso que tenia no funcionaba... entonces sus poderes se habían ido para siempre... la creatura se lanzo hacia ella, Raven no tenia idea de que hacer, solo se quedo quieta

¡¡¡No dependas de tus poderes Raven! ¡¡¡Eres capas de vencerlo! ¡¡¡Si no C.B. también morirá!

Raven apenas tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, sintió algo en su cintura y halo de el, unos segundos después detenía el ataque de la creatura con la daga que Shakti acababa de darle

¡¡muy bien Raven!  
Esta creatura... es muy fuerte...

A pesar de todo, la creatura siguió atacándola con una velocidad mucho mayor a la de Raven, que a duras penas podía defenderse, Raven dio vuelta y salio huyendo hacia el otro lado del aula, dio resultado, la creatura se alejo de C.B. y la siguió, apenas podía desviar un poco sus ataques con la daga, hasta que la creatura se volteo y logro golpearla de una patada, con la cual la derribo

¡¡hermana! 

Raven estaba sin aliento por el golpe, solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, se oyó una fuerte explosión, como un disparo, al abrir los ojos la creatura estaba muerta cayo al suelo, justo cuando estaba apunto de tocarla, Raven volteo, Shakti estaba fuera de la red y con un arma en la mano

Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, pronto pondré el nuevo.

Si tienen comentarios o dudas dejen Reviews xD


	11. Chapter 11

Raven se quedo sorprendida, mirando a Shakti

Lo mataste...  
Le quite esto a la creatura

pero la mataste  
Raven, madura, Trigon quiere acabar con la humanidad, tal vez suena duro, pero es mejor acabar con ellos antes, lo siento hermana, pero es la realidad

Raven despertó un poco a C.B. y lo apoyo en su hombro, en la salía Jinx estaba recostada en el asiento trasero de Ciborg, seguía inconsciente, apoyaron a C.B. a un lado mientras Raven subía al lado de Ciborg y regresaron a la torre

En la torre, Robin, Star y Terra aun no regresaban, Shakti reviso a Jinx que por suerte parecía que iba a sobrevivir, Ciborg con un brazo nuevo se quedo revisándola y también a C.B. que tenia uno que otro golpe pero nada grave, Raven subió a su habitación, al entrar se sorprendió, Shakti se encontraba meditando como ella lo hacia, flotando sobre unas marcas en forma de estrella, como las que utilizaba para ir a Azarat, volteo para salir de la habitación

Entra, Raven

Raven entro, mientras Shakti aterrizaba, pero seguía en posición de loto

Es hora de volver a despertar tus poderes  
¿Despertarlos?   
¿Que no vez? no puedes depender totalmente de algo, por esa razón, tus poderes debieron sellarse, es una cualidad de la gente de Azarat, y por esa razón en nuestro pueblo siempre se cultivaron artes marciales y se hicieron armas blancas, conforme una persona en nuestro planeta crecía, se le entregaba un arma diferente y se le enseñaba a usarla, esa arma era un gran tesoro para esa persona, pero solo se le decía esa realidad al cumplir los 13 años, tu ya te habías ido de Azarat, por esa razón no lo sabes  
¿Quieres decir que esta daga es...? entonces es el ultimo recuerdo que tienes de nuestra familia  
y te la estoy dando a ti, por que te la mereces.  
Yo... esta bien, no te decepcionare, comencemos a entrenar.

Raven también se puso en posición de loto, frente a su hermana

Escucha Raven, tus poderes no siempre estarán sujetos a tus emociones, nunca lo estuvieron  
¿Que dices? No es posible  
Si lo es, cuando te ríes, y cuando muestras una emoción, lo haces por un sentimiento, el odio, la amistad, la alegría y el amor ¿o me dirás lo contrario?  
... 

Raven meditaba, ponía su mente en blanco, en su mente solo sonaban las palabras de Shakti

Tu debes soltar tus sentimientos Raven, nunca los suprimas ni los evites, por que son tu verdadera esencia

Raven intentaba comenzar a levitar, pero no lo lograba

No intentes levitar, no pienses en eso, ni en tus poderes, piensa en las personas que valen para ti, para controlar tus poderes y calmarlos en tu cuerpo, debes tener pensamientos tranquilos

Raven comenzó a pensar, en sus amigos, por alguna razón, sus imágenes vinieron a su mente, tan pronto que pensó en algo que quisiera, poco a poco, sintió que comenzaba a elevarse

abre los ojos

Raven vacilo un poco, pero al fin lo hizo, estaba levitando, pero aun así, había dejado de concentrarse

ahora ya no te cuesta tanto trabajo ¿verdad?  
¿Como es que?

Diviso un brillo a su lado, a su alrededor, cientos de esferitas de cristal flotaban en el aire

Intenta controlarlas  
Pero….  
las soltare, 1...2...3

La esferas cayeron, Raven se concentro, y poco a poco empezaron a levitar antes de tocar el suelo se sorprendo ya que nunca había logrado controlar tantos objetos a la vez, las esferas eran mas de trescientas, pero aun así, sentía que era parte y podía controlar cada una de ellas

Muy bien Raven!  
Esto es increíble  
Ahora, conviértelas en liquido...  
¿he?   
Sabes, que podrás hacerlo  
si, lo siento...

Unas horas después, el cuarto estaba lleno de figuras y de color, mientras ambas hermanas meditaban, algunas echas gotas cruzaban, y otras, se habían endurecido incluso formando pequeñas figurillas de cristal, Raven, con unos pequeños pases de su mano, convirtió de nuevo las sustancias en esferas, pero de varios colores, de pronto se oyeron unos aplausos, y la momia Malchior salio de las sombras...

¿Que hace aquí?

Raven pregunto fríamente, pero sin perder el control un segundo

El conoce mas magia que yo, y ya te ha enseñado, por eso le pedí que nos ayudara  
magia negra, se paso semanas enseñándome, sin decírmelo   
magia que no titubeaste en tratar de usar, cuando C.B. estaba inconsciente 

Raven solo callo, Malchior se acerco

Empecemos con las lecciones –dijo el dragón-

¿Por que haces esto? no pienso liberarte de nuevo Malchior –Raven lo miraba con odio, recordando lo que Malchior le hizo la ultima vez-  
No te importa por que lo hago...

Shakti y Raven se prepararon, mientras Malchior comenzaba su lección, como los días en que Raven era su aprendiz...

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del cine, una furiosa Terra acababa de derribar a Robin de un golpe, mientras una multitud los rodeaba

¡¡¡Venias a espiarme!  
No es eso! –Robin se levantaba, aunque un poco adolorido, Terra lo había golpeado con su brazo metálico-  
Robin, es verdad? ¿Venias conmigo para espiar a Terra?

Los ojos se Star se cristalizaron, conteniendo lagrimas

eres un maldito Robin! Además de todo usas a Star  
Mira quien lo dice ¡¡traidora!

Robin se quedo helado, había dicho eso sin pensar, Terra empezó a llorar

es... tupido...  
Amiga, no llores

Star abraso a Terra, que parecía estar muy lastimada

Después de todo, el es el que usa a sus amigos para espiar –Star también derrapo algunas lagrimas, mirando a Robin con un poco de desprecio-  
Chicas... yo...

se acerco a las chicas, pero Michael se puso en medio

No te acerques a ellas  
Tu no tienes por que hablar

Robin apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando cayo de un fuerte golpe de Michael

Entonces solo te golpeare, maldito...  
Star…  
Solo te importa Star? Por lo que veo, no puedes interesarte por una traidora como yo.  
Ya tranquila amiga, Robin, por favor no me hables ya... amigo

La voz de Star se quebró al decir esto, mientras que en Robin lo que se quebró fue su corazón

las llevare a la torre si quieren...  
gracias... 

Pasaron al lado de Robin, que aun no se levantaba y subieron al coche Michael mientras que Robin solo veía como se alejaban, se levanto y camino hacia el centro de la ciudad

Comenzaba a llover, cuando llegaron a la torre, Michael se estaciono frente a un camino de piedra que se dirigía a ella y que Ciborg usaba para sacar el auto T, solo los acompaño hasta ese lugar, Terra y Star entraron completamente empapadas a la torre, Ciborg iba de salida y las encontró, pero no vio el auto de X al irse

vaya, ya era hora, les tengo una sorpresa ¿y Robin?  
Se quedo en la ciudad –Star le contesto-

Esta bien, iré a buscarlo  
Por favor amigo Ciborg, estoy seguro que el regresara al rato  
Si tu lo dices  
achuuu, lo siento –Terra acaricio un poco su nariz, ambas estaban empapadas-  
Entren para que se calienten

Star y Terra entraron a la torre, en el auto se habían calmado un poco, Terra realmente estaba sorprendida por la fortaleza de Star, ya que era muy obvio que Robin la había lastimado demasiado

Gracias Star  
para eso son las amigas

Entraron... y se quedaron petrificadas, Jinx estaba comiendo algo, sentada junto a Shakti y Chico Bestia

¿Que me ven?  
Amigo Ciborg... ella es de la colmena  
¿Que es la colmena?  
Tranquila, ella esta de nuestro lado

Star pensó por una fracción de segundo, antes de abrasar a Jinx con todas sus fuerzas

Que bien! Bienvenida! ¿Y que paso con tus amigos?

El rostro de Jinx se ensombreció un poco

Este... ¡¡¡ya se! ¡¡¡Quien quiere hamburguesas!

C.B. Saco una enorme pirámide de hamburguesas

Suena bien  
yo... creo que...

Terra le dio un pequeño pisotón

auch, esta bien, dame algunas amigo Ciborg

Terra y Star comieron, mientras conversaban, ahora que ya no tenían por que pelear, Jinx les pareció muy agradable y pronto terminaron siendo amigas, Raven y Shakti también salieron de su cuarto

¿Que hace ella aquí? Raven hablo por el mismo tono neutral de siempre-  
Ahora me quedare aquí ¿Y que haces tu tatuada?

Raven se sonrojo, Malchior y Shakti la habían convencido de despertar el poder de Trigon en su cuerpo, para empezar a controlarlo

Tampoco es algo que te importe  
Que enojona xD  
Oigan, miren lo que encontré!

C.B. saco el juego de cartas que a los titanes les gustaba jugar, todos se sentaron y aunque Shakti no sabia nada del juego, empezó poco a poco a entenderlo, ya varias horas después, ya todos estaban bostezando, afuera había una fuerte tormenta, cuando un rayo corto la electricidad, todos dieron un pequeño grito

¡¡quien esta encima de mi! –Raven se quejo en la oscuridad-  
¿Que es esto tan suave? –C.B. que había estado sentado al lado de Raven, sentía algo muy blandito-  
Rayos, debió ser un fusible –Dijo Ciborg y enseguida encendió sus faroles, pero para ese momento, C.B. y Raven ya se habían puesto de pie-

Ciborg encendió la energía de emergencia, C.B. y Raven estaban en una posición... algo incomoda, pero casi nadie se fijo en ellos ni en como se separaban completamente rojos

Rayos, debe ser un fusible  
No lo es, miren

Jinx señalo hacia delante, se acercaron y vieron por la ventan, que toda la ciudad estaba completamente a oscuras

Es un apagón, para mañana pasara –dijo, con un tono calmado parecido al de Raven-  
¿No deberíamos ir a ver que todo este bien? –Decía Raven, aun un poco colorada-  
Si quieren vayan, pero con esta tormenta, no creo que alguien salga de su casa, nisiquiera el hermano sangre nos dejaba  
si ¿seguras que Robin esta bien? –Les pregunto C.B. a Terra y Star-  
este... si, el dijo que regresaría al rato, ahí que confiar en el, además si pasara algo malo nos llamaría  
tienes razón amigo verde  
Bueno, vamonos a dormir –Dijo Ciborg con un bostezo-  
este ¿y donde me quedo? –Jinx miro a todos los titanes que se quedaron algo callados-  
yo...

Apenas Ciborg iba a hablar cuando Terra lo interrumpió  
Puedes quedarte en mi cuarto si quieres   
gracias 

Los titanes se retiraron a sus cuartos, Star caminaba cabizbaja al suyo, aunque estaba enfadada con Robin, no podía evitar preocuparse por el, al entrar Cedita se lanzo a ella, Star la abraso con cariño

estoy preocupada por el... ¿por que nunca dejo de pensar en el Cedita? siento raro en mi panza cuando pienso en el, ¿estaré enferma?

Star solo acariciaba a su mascota

iré a buscarlo, estoy preocupada... nos vemos, no te preocupes, pero me siento incomoda con esto

se quito la camisa, quedándose solo con su TOP, enseguida también hizo eso con los jeans, poniéndose la mini falda que siempre llevaba, salio volando por la ventana, si darse cuenta que dejaba su comunicador en el bolsillo de su pantalón…

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Este en realidad es 1 capitulo y medio, pero no pude entrar al correo para sacar el resto del capitulo.

El siguiente capitulo será corto, pero va a ser un capitulo con Lime entre Star y Robin (si quieren lemon díganmelo en review para ponérselo al fic, no le puse por que no quiero ofender a nadie) pero de todos modos no es nada fuerte.

Bueno, adiós


	12. Chapter 12

Robin caminaba cabizbajo por la calle, recibiendo la lluvia en todo su cuerpo, jamás se había sentido tan mal, no solo por que había lastimado a Terra, ni por que Star creía que la había utilizado, si no por que era verdad, de alguna manera, había usado a Star para tener una excusa de espiar a Terra, pero, se sentía culpable, y además triste, como nunca lo había estado en su vida, acababa de decepcionar a la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo, el viento soplaba fuerte y estaba empapado, muriéndose de frió, la cabeza le empezaba a doler, pero aun así, no tenia el valor para regresar a la torre t y que Star lo viera de nuevo como lo vio en el cine, en eso pensaba, cuando oyó una voz familiar

¡¡¡Robin!

¿Star?

Star lo abraso, estaba llorando

Estaba preocupada, llevo 3 horas buscándote, perdóname Robin

¿Perdonarte? Yo... soy el que debe pedir disculpas... Star, lo lamento

n.n, vamos, ahí que regresar a la torre achuuu!

¿He? estas empapada, tienes que secarte

Tu también achuuu!

Vamos a secarnos

Pero la torre esta lejos, y así no puedo volar

Por aquí debe de haber algo

Diviso un pequeño hotel y entraron ahí, una señora se acerco

Hola jovencito ¿te puedo ayudar?

Este... oiga, tal vez esto le suene raro, pero... ¿podría darnos un cuarto?

La señora se rió disimulada, obviamente imaginaba cosas extrañas

Oiga, no vinimos aquí para eso"!

¿Entonces para que Jovencito?

¿Para que Robin? –Dijo Star que se había acercado a si lado-

Este… no nada! Démelas ya!

Le quito a la señora las llaves, y se fue con Star detrás, no se fijaba mucho en el lugar, si no desde que había abrasado a Robin, su corazón latía como loco, entraron al cuarto, era una hermosa pieza con una cama matrimonial, había batas y atrás un baño

Robin, tengo frió

Yo también, mira, date un baño con agua caliente y se te quitara

Si, eso haré

Robin se sentó en la cama, pensativo, oía la regadera detrás de el, seguía pensando en Star

¿Por que siento esto? ¿Por que, cuando ella llego, todo el frió y todo el miedo que tenia se fue? toda la tristeza... todo, solamente, puedo tenerla a ella en mis pensamientos... ¿será que...?

Robin...

Robin volteo y se puso completamente rojo, Star estaba saliendo de la ducha, su cabello y su rostro aun estaban mojados y la bata delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, Robin decidió meterse a bañar rápido, esperando que la ducha despejara su mente, al salir, se sorprendió, Star se veía muy preocupada, Robin se sentó a su lado

¿Que te sucede Star? –Robin volteo, y se quedo petrificado, el cabello de Star y su rostro aun estaba húmedo y ella se aferraba a la bata que tenia puesta, que delineaba completamente su figura-

Un sentimiento raro, en mi pecho –Star se veía algo preocupada, extraña-

¿Sabes que es? –Dijo Robin, mientras que Star se sentaba a su lado-

Si, Raven me hablo de el hace mucho, pero no sabia muy bien que era o si se sentía así

¿Que sientes? Star…

Star cerro los ojos, completamente roja, parecía estarse animando para algo, finalmente se volteo y beso a Robin en los labios, abrasándolo, se separo inmediatamente, mas roja que un tomate, mientras respiraba algo fuerte, Robin estaba igual, ahora comprendía el sentimiento de Star, ella se lo había aclarado, el la amaba... la amaba con todo su corazón, y ahora la tenia enfrente, después de que ella misma, acababa de demostrárselo

Star...

Te amo... Robin... lo siento si te incomode con esto amigo...

Star...

Star se levanto de la cama, pero Robin la jalo hacia atrás, esta perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de sentón en el regazo de Robin, solo oyó lo que el chico murciélago le decía al oído

También te amo, Star

Robin...

Star derramo algunas lagrimas, no podía creer que eso en verdad estaba pasando

Star, te amo, pero si no paramos... yo...

Si quiero Robin

¿Como sabes...? Raven no te dijo eso

No, no se de verdad, eso, solo, se que es lo que quiere mi corazón, Robin...

Su bata se abrió poco a poco, hasta quedar la mitad de su espalda al descubierto, volteo y salto sobre su chico, besándolo, Robin correspondo los besos, acariciando el cuerpo de su bella extraterrestre, las batas, poco a poco cayeron al suelo y Robin empezó a amar, a su linda Star...

En otro lugar, Raven meditaba, las marcas rojas en su cuerpo estaban a la vista, mostrando que estaba usando su poder al máximo, trataba de levantar, poco a poco, una pequeña grulla de papel, Shakti y Malchior la observaban atentos, por un instante el rostro de Raven se movió un poco, a la grulla se le arrugo una parte del pico...

¡¡¡muy mal! ¡¡¡Tendrás que volverlo a intentar! –Le dijo Malchior-

si... 

Raven tenia unas pequeñas ojeras, mientras Shakti ya se había quedado dormida, recostada en la pared, Malchior no las había dejado dormir para que Raven controlara mejor sus poderes, debía aun con el máximo de su poder, hacer esa pequeña figura solo con su magia

ya pronto amanecerá, por hoy será todo

Se deshizo en papel y volvió a entrar en su libro (claro, con la maldición aun activa, no podía hacer otra cosa), Raven en lugar de ir a dormir, prefirió salir de la habitación, subió al techo de la torre para ver las estrellas, una pequeña brisa soplo y le acaricio el cabello suavemente… se sentía tan bien estar así, con su entrenamiento y los estudios con Malchior ya casi no tenia tiempo de mirar ese mundo donde ahora vivía

Pensé que estarías aquí Raven

Raven nisiquiera volteo, hasta que C.B. llego a su lado

No podía dormir, C.B.

Jeje, entiendo, a mi también me pasa a menudo

¿Y a ti por que?

MMM, no se, tal vez por que nunca dejo de pensar en ti

Raven sonrió un poco, mientras se sonrojaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla, C.B. también se sonrojo, aunque ahora eran novios, Raven seguía comportándose usualmente muy seria, aunque ahora, C.B. era capas, de sentir la calidez que había en sus acciones y palabras, Raven se acerco un poco mas a la orilla de la torre, cuando sintió las manos de C.B. en su cintura y su cuerpo en la espalda

Mm.…

No vayas a caerte, Raven

Si me caigo me atrapas

Claro que lo haría

OK

Raven se separo de C.B. y se dejo caer al vació

Raven!

C.B. se convirtió en cuervo y fue tras ella, pero de repente Raven volteo flotando y con una mirada, volvió a convertir a C.B. en humano, fue cayendo, hasta que sintió, que se detenía, Raven estaba recostada en el aire, flotando, C.B. había caído en ella, sentía el cuerpo tibio de Raven, al llegar al suelo, se abrasaron y se besaron, y al igual que Robin y Star, se demostraron su amor, aunque de forma diferente, ambos tenían algo en común, solo la luna y las estrellas, eran testigos de su amor…

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, jeje, creo que la pareja RobStar no es tan popular como la de RavenC.B., realmente, este capitulo era un fic aparte de Robin y Star, que me puse a escribir en un rato que no tenia idea de cómo seguir la historia, cuando me di cuenta, esa parte ya era parte esencial del fic, al menos de este capitulo y ya no podía quitarlo, tampoco es para que me maten xD

Bueno, Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, Ahorita tardare unos 2 días en actualizar, por que ya llegue al hasta donde tenia escrito (todo esto lo había escrito hace ya mucho tiempo) y me tardo tantito en escribir lo que sigue pero serán 3 días máximo entre capítulos, tampoco acabe poniendo el lemon en la historia.

Oigan y otra cosa, soy hombre ¬¬ por algo me llamo beast boy xD pero bueno, al menos les gusta mi fic

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, solo tienen que dejarme un review y si no tienen nada que decirme, entonces también déjenme review para saber que no piensan decirme nada

Adiós


	13. Chapter 13

Star... ¿Star?

Star abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba recostada en el pecho de su novio, pero no se movió, solo se limito a sonreírle y volverse a acurrucar

Creo que tendremos que irnos ya

Robin acariciaba un poco a Star en el cabello, mientras no dejaba de verla a sus ojos

¿Por que?

Por que podrían preocuparse por nosotros

Mm., esta bien... pero cuando podamos, volveremos a venir ¿si?

Star le puso una carita súper tierna

Por supuesto mi amor

Lo abraso y lo beso con amor, poco después salían del lugar, Star iba abrasada a Robin, con una sonrisa en los labios...

Ya amaneció, por hoy será todo, Raven

Le dijo Malchior, Raven al fin había logrado controlar su poder, aunque había tenido que volver a despertar a Malchior a las 5 de la madrugada (después de despedirse al menos por un rato de C.B.) al fin, estando más relajada después de descansar y pasar ese rato agradable, había logrado concentrarse al máximo.

Hacia un rato que Shakti había salido de la torre, Raven se levanto, salio de su habitación, mientras al bajar, le noto un aroma delicioso, al menos para ella, bajo y C.B. y Ciborg hablaban con Jinx

¡¡¡Todo eso!

Si, es el te favorito de mi abuela, les gustara –Decía Jinx, con una sonrisa, frente a ella, había varias tacitas de te del que le gustaba a Raven y varias comidas muy "exóticas")

a mi no me gusta el te

Pues nomas eso ahy, C.B., no hay leche, ni soda, nada

Aquí debe de haber algo...

Ciborg abrió la puerta del refrigerador, y la "comida" que tenían dentro se le echo encima

¡¡¡Quitenmelo!

¿Que pasa?

Terra y Raven bajaron por el pasillo, Terra traía a Cedita cargada

Cómetelo!

Terra soltó a Cedita, el pequeño gusano fue y se comió al "moustro" del refrigerador, fue y se lo trago de inmediato

¿Vez? No había nada –Decía Jinx algo orgullosa-

Que rico

Raven tomo algo del te de Jinx y empezó a beber, mientras C.B. jalaba a Cedita, que quería seguir con Ciborg

¿Y que hacen con Cedita? –C.B. Apenas podía mantener al gusanito bajo control-

Se metió a mi cuarto y me despertó, la pobre tenía hambre –Decía Terra-

Pues que no me coma a mi!

Jajajaja, pues, no creo que coma porquerías Cy –Dijo Terra con una carcajada-

¡Jajaja, yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor! –C.B.-

Es cierto!

Jinx le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Terra, esta dio un grito y casi se le salían las lágrimas

Auch, jeje, lo siento

¡¡¡Que hace ella aquí!

Robin y Star acababan de entrar

Vaya, los desaparecidos

Terra aun veía con rencor a Robin, pero le alegraba ver a Star tan feliz

¿Que hace ella aquí? –Decía Robin, algo enfadado-

Te explicaremos todo Robin. –Raven se acerco a Robin, mientras Ciborg se acerco a Jinx-

Será mejor que salgas por el momento Jinx

Si, creo que si...

Jinx salio de la habitación deprimida, no por la actitud de Robin, si no que había recordado de nuevo, lo que ocurrió en la colmena y a sus amigos, mientras Shakti entraba en el cuarto

Creo que ya viste lo que paso –Shakti también iba entrando a la sala de la torre-

Y tienen que explicar

Los demás titanes se sentaron y le relataron todo a Robin

Esta bien, creo que puede quedarse, pero lo que me preocupa es esa cosa, parece ser más letal que Slade, eso que mato a los estudiantes de la colmena

Era uno de los demonios de Trigon –Dijo Shakti, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Robin pregunto-

¿Demonios?

Trigon es conocido en algunos lugares del universo, dicen que el ataca planeta en planeta, asesina a todos los que habitan ahí y se queda, hasta que se aburre y va al siguiente, dicen que los demonios que tiene son ejercito mas que suficiente para conquistar los planetas.

y ya tenemos uno aquí, hermana

Un ejercito de esas cosas será difícil de combatir –Robin estaba algo pensativo-

Son solo 4, contando a Slade Dijo Shakti así que solo quedan 3

Que? –Robin parecía asombrado, de que Shakti supiera eso-

Entonces no serán problema –Dijo C.B. optimista-

Lo serán, creanme... pero de seguro tardaran en venir, no creo que ya esten en la tierra

Esta bien, creo que podremos ir por Jinx, realmente parece no tener a nadie –Dijo Robin con una sonrisa

Yo iré por ella! -Dijo Star feliz-

Vamos

Todos se levantaron, pero Robin jalo un poco a Terra

¿Que quieres?

Lo siento, de verdad

Terra sonrió un poco, y siguió caminando hacia la habitación

El tiempo había pasado, ya eran 5 días desde que Jinx había llegado a la torre, a pesar de que aun estaba un poco deprimida, se había adaptado muy bien a la torre llevándose especialmente bien con Raven, pero Star y Robin habían estado muy misteriosos, de noche, Raven salía de su cuarto y se encontró con C.B.

Hola ¿que sucede? no sueles levantarte a estas horas

Solo quería un te

Te acompaño

¿No ibas a dormir ya?

Puedo esperar

Abraso por la espalda a Raven y la beso en la mejilla, y un poquito en su cuello

Mm.… aun no, C.B.

Jajaja, no quiero nada, solo besarte

Raven sonrió un poco y ambos caminaron hacia la sala, ahí estaban Robin y Star, esta recargada en los hombros de Robin, mientras veían algunas fotos, C.B. se acerco a ellos por atrás

¡¡¡ Que hacen!

¡¡¡Ha!

¿Que ven?

C.B. les quito unas hojas, al hacerlas para tras, Raven se las quito a C.B. también

¿Lugares para vacacional?

¿Que les parece? –Dijo Star sonriente, pero se veía muy roja-

No creo que debamos -Dijo Raven seria-

Pues como Shakti dice que los demás demonios tardaran en llegar, pensamos en ir a tomar unas vacaciones –Dijo Robin-

Es buena idea ¡¡vamos! –grito C.B. emocionado-

Mi hermana nunca lo aprobara

Un poco mas tarde…

¡¡¡Por supuesto!

¿Que?

Todos los titanes estaban reunidos en la sala, Robin les acababa de decir la idea de ir unos días a la playa

Genial, invitare a Michael

¿He?

Creo que debo comprarme un traje de baño –Dijo Shakti emocionada-

¿Y yo voy? –Jinx-

¡¡Claro que si! –Ciborg-

Todos se emocionaron planeando el viaje, mientras que Raven se dirigió a su habitación, ahí se encontró con Malchior

¿Que quieres?

Oí lo que planean

Si, pero practicare haya

Ya no es necesario Raven, ya lo que sigue no puede dominarse con la practica, solo desde tu corazón, controla tus emociones y sentimientos, busca una razón por la cual pelear y nunca perderas

¿El gran y malvado dragón Malchior me dice cosas del amor? ¿Que quieres? sabes que no te liberare

Has lo que quieras, ya no es necesario que entrenes, es lo que te digo, asi que no vuelvas a molestarme

Malchior entro a su libro, Raven sonrió un poco, mientras tomaba el libro y lo guaraba dentro de una pequeña maleta, después de tanto tiempo entrenando en la torre, le apetecía tomar un poco de aire fresco

¿Hola?

¿Por que entras aquí?

Jinx tímidamente, entraba en la habitación

Ya he entrado como quiera

Si, y esa vez quise matarte ¿recuerdas?

Raven puso sus ojos en blanco, pero Star entro al lado de Jinx

¡¡¡Hola! Vaya, ya empacaste XD

(Tranquilizando su poder) si

Bueno, es que todas iremos a comprar trajes y ropa, por eso queríamos que vinieras amiga Raven

¿Al centro comercial?

Así es

Raven miro desconfiada a Jinx

¡¡¡No intentare nada! Lo prometo

Este bien, iré

¡¡Si! Iré a avisarle a los demás

Star salio corriendo hacia la sala, dejando a Raven y Jinx solas, esta miro nerviosa la habitación

Este... parece que te gustan los libros ¡¡vaya, tienes de pociones!

Por un momento se olvido donde estaba y tomo uno de los libros que Raven tenia en su librero, pero al sentir la mirada asesina de esta en su espalda, volteo temblando, Raven parecía furiosa

¡¡Fuera!

:s

Jinx salio corriendo de la habitación, mientras un montón de libros hechizados la seguían y le pegaban en la cabeza, hasta que escapo volteando por un pasillo, aliviada, volteo para ir hacia la sala, cuando vio que el libro que había mirado, se había quedado tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y se fue hojeándolo hacia la sala, donde los titanes seguían discutiendo

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, jeje, creo que tarde un poco mas de lo que dije pero bueno, ahora que tengo que escribirlo inmediatamente antes de enviarlo es un poco mas complicado xD

Que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, yo pensé que querrían matarme cuando metí a Terra no a la pareja de Robin Star xD

Si tienen dudas o algo ya saben dejen reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Llegamos!

Decía Ciborg mientras estacionaba el auto T al lado de una hermosa casa de verano en una playa a las afueras de la ciudad, Robin y Shakti tuvieron que llegar en sus motos (todos no cambian en el auto) y empezaron a bajar sus cosas, Michael llego un poco después en un auto rojo junto con Terra (solo Robin, Terra y Star sabia que el era Red X) detrás traía todo el equipaje

Cielos, esa casa es fantástica –Decía Ciborg mientras bajaba las cosas-

¿Como la conseguiste? –Decía Raven con su tono deprimido de siempre-

Le pedí a mi antiguo compañero que me prestara unos dólares

¿Y ese amigo es por casualidad un vampiro, Robin? –Dijo Raven con ganas de molestarlo, pero en eso Star lo jalo de la mano-

Vamos a ver la casa Robin+

Star se abraso al brazo de Robin

Star...

Es cierto, últimamente ustedes están muy juntitos –Dijo Ciborg-

Es cierto, me pregunto que habrán echo, veamos

Shakti se le quedo mirando a los ojos a Robin, de repente se puso como tomate

Este...

¿Que viste hermana?

Raven volteo hacia Robin, pero Shakti le tapo los ojos

No veas, eso es para adultos

¿He?

Este... –Robin se quedo titubeando, sabia exactamente que había visto Shakti, pero en eso una muy colorada Star se puso en medio del grupito-

Mejor vamos a bañarnos!

¡¡SI!

Shakti, Terra, Jinx y Star agarraron las maletas con los trajes de baño y corrieron a la casa a cambiarse, Raven camino tras de ellas calmada, Star escucho que Robin la llamaba

Buena excusa

¿Que excusa? yo solo quiero ir a nadar

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió tras Raven y las demás, para irse a cambiar

¿Se hace la tonta o es? -- -Robin se le quedo mirando a Star-

Oye Robin

Robin volteo, miraba fríamente a Michael y el igual a Robin

¿Que quieres? X

Lo que yo haga, no es asunto de Terra ni de tus amigos, este fin de semana no seré Red X, así que mas te vale que no arruines este paseo ni para Terra ni para los demás

... entiendo, lo mismo te digo

¡¡WWWUUUAAAUUU!

¡¡Oye! ¡¡Es mi novia! –C.B.-

Sabía que debí comprar uno nuevo –Raven-

Robin y Michael voltearon, Raven estaba con el traje de baño que había llevado a la cita con C.B., pero ahora estaba mucho más delgada y su cuerpo se había desarrollado mas, incluso C.B. se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla.

¿Que tanto me miran?

Yo nomás veo a mi hermosa novia

Raven se sonrojo un poco

Bueno, pero ¿son de verdad? ¿He?

Ciborg solo bromeaba, por alguna razón, de repente salio volando por los aires, Jinx salio también y miro a Ciborg

¿Desde cuando puede volar?

Desde que me hizo enojar

Las otras ya vienen –Dijo Jinx mientras veía con una gotita tipo anime, como Ciborg aterrizaba-

Jinx traía un traje tmb. de 2 piezas, pero este era un short azul marino y una camisa sin mangas también azul, no dejaba ver mas que un poco de su vientre, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, tal vez por los entrenamientos de la colmena, Robin y Michael, junto con Ciborg (que apenas estaba regresando) la miraron atontados, C.B. nisiquiera había mirado, tal vez por que Raven le gustaba demasiado, o tal vez por que le había puesto una mirada asesina

Ya estamos

¿Star? –Robin-

¿Terra! –Michael-

Star y Terra traían los trajes mas escotados, Star tenia un mini bikini de color naranja pálido, parecía solo hilo y un pequeño pedaso de tela cubriendo su pecho, Terra en cambio, traía short también y un sostén amarillo, que cubría todo su pecho, pero aun así, su enorme pecho se veía abultado tras el sostén dándole un toque muy sexy a su cuerpo

Mi hermana de seguro no ense-... O.O

¿Qué pasa, hermanita?

Shakti traía un bikini muy parecido al de Star, color azul marino, solamente que la tela más delgada y cubría menos

¡¡Hermana! O/O

Shakti: '¿he?

¡¡Que haces con eso puesto hermana!

Tranquila, Raven, jeje, no tiene nada de malo

Y lo dices, pareces…

Y si nadamos? –Dijo Star con una sonrisa-

Yo tengo que meditar

No salgas con eso, Raven –le dijo C.B. algo deprimido-

Lo siento

Raven levito un poco hacia otro lugar de la playa, C.B. simulando que iba por el balón, la empezó a seguir transformado en mosca, cuando Raven se detuvo en un lugar, que estaba bastante alejado de la playa

Sal ya, C.B.

¿Por que te fuiste?

Por que no quería jugar

No es eso... ¡tabas celosas de que me haya quedado viendo a las chicas!

No es cierto

Raven estaba toda colorada, pero aun así no se altero demasiado, se sentó en una roca y C.B. se puso a su lado

Celosa xD

No es cierto

Si lo es

Que no

Tu eres mucho mas sensual y sexy que eres Raven y no tienes por que ponerte celosa

Raven lo miro, con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con cariño, cuando C.B. la iba a abrasar, Raven levito hacia atrás con una pequeña sonrisa

Ven… C.B.

¿A donde?

Tengo que usar este traje de baño para bañarme ¿no crees?

Raven entro lentamente al agua y se sumergió, C.B. entro también al agua, al momento se convirtió en un pez, pero Raven al verlo se sorprendió y subió desesperada a tomar aire, C.B. lo siguió

¿Que paso?

(Respirando rápido) ¡¡No tienes tu traje diseñado para cuando te transformas!

Dijo Raven muy apenada y completamente roja, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, C.B. no supo ni que, hasta que vio que a su lado, su traje de baño pasaba flotando

¡¡Hay!

Un rato después, Raven y C.B. ya estaban por volver a entrar al agua

Jeje, lo siento Raven

Mejor cállate, y vamos

Raven sonreía un poco por el chiste de su novio, mientras bajaban por el océano, C.B. se sorprendió, cuando al bajar mas, encontraron una gruta en las paredes que formaban el acantilado de la playa, entraron por ese trecho y pasaron a un profundo túnel, al salir, C.B. se sorprendió, Raven caminaba hacia una pequeña isla, que estaba dentro de la caverna

Genial! –exclamo C.B. al verla-

Es bonita ¿verdad?

¿Como sabias que esto estaba aquí?

Hace mucho la conozco, antes, venia aquí a meditar, cuando no era un titán

¿Enserio?

Si, por que la gente se sorprendía mucho cuando me veía flotando en media calle meditando, en ese entonces, no conocía nada de este mundo

Jeje, me imagino

Si...

Se dejo cae en la arena, se veía muy relajada, C.B. solo se recostó a su lado

Vaya lugar, no puedo creer que lo hayas tenido para ti sola por 7 años

No te iba a traer a que la destrozaras

¿Y por que me trajiste?

Por que quiero

Raven sonrió un poco, y moviéndose tantito, se acurruco en el pecho de C.B.

Hace mucho que no estamos solos, solo quiero hablar

Decía Raven, con un tono cariñoso y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Mientras tanto, en la playa

Ganamos!

Las chicas celebraban, mientras Robin, Ciborg, Michael y Malchior (necesitaban un cuarto jugador) se quedaban extrañados, este era el décimo partido que ganaban

Que malos son, no nos ganan –Terra-

Así es amiga Terra

Bueno, yo ya me canse –decía Jinx, ya agotada-

¿Tan pronto? apenas estamos empezando a...

Shakti no acabo la frase, cuando una gigantesca explosión se oyó en la ciudad, voltearon y se veían columnas de humo

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, para los que les gustan los Raven/C.B., Ojala les haya gustado, este capitulo lo iba a poner el sábado pero se fue la luz aca, Ojala me lo pasen, adiós


	15. Chapter 15

Rayos –Michael salio corriendo hacia la casa rápido, volvió a salir, trayendo el traje de red x-

Titanes, Vamos!

Grito Robin y todos corrieron hacia ahí, excepto Malchior, Robin volteo hacia el desafiante

¿tan cruel eres, que te quedaras mirando como destruyen la ciudad?

No puedo ir, a donde no este el libro

Déjalo, es un cobarde, vamos con los demás

Dijo Michael y salieron corriendo hacia la ciudad, Terra llevaba a Robin y Ciborg sobre una enorme roca, mientras que Star llevaba a Jinx, al ir mas lejos, hallaron a un moustro de color negro, parecía Trigon, y era del tamaño de un ser humano y con grandes alas 

Los esperaba  
otro de los demonios de Trigon, tengan cuidado

Les dijo Shakti

Titanes ¡al ataque!

Grito Robin y todos se lanzaron contra el, pero el demonio, absorbió el aire en un gran vortice, arrastrándolos, todos cayeron ante el moustro, Terra se levanto y movió la mano hacia una roca, pero la roca no se movió

que paso? no puedo, levantar las rocas  
¡¡Ciborg, ¡¡Ciborg!

Jinx zarandeaba a Ciborg, que estaba apagado

¿que sucedió? –Robin -  
No puedo volar –Star-

Ni yo, nada, mis poderes ya no están –Terra-

Tontos, gracias por sus poderes, me servirán bien

El demonio se relamía

Eso es lo que sucede –X-

Se trago sus poderes –Robin-

Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos ¡ustedes corran! –X-

Robin y X corrieron hacia la creatura, pero esta los esquivo fácilmente, X y Robin lo empezaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, pero la creatura peleaba fácilmente contra los 2, Shakti corrió y también se unió a la pelea, pero no era suficiente para vencerlo, en un momento, el demonio atrapo el puño de Robin

Veamos mis nuevos poderes

Sus ojos brillaron en verde, como los de Star, se oyó un crujir de huesos y Robin agarro su mano gritando, esta sangraba muchísimo

maldito

X se lanzo contra el demonio, pero el suelo que estaba debajo de el se elevo, X cayo de el, el moustro volteo y le lanzo un rayo de color azul de su mano, que lo mando volando lejos

¡¡no! 

Terra Corrió y saco a X, pero este se levanto y corrió hacia el demonio para seguir peleando, Shakti también lo hacia, pero no eran capaces de tocarlo, el demonio solo jugaba con ellos 

¡Robin! –Star-

Hay que ayudarlos –Jinx-

¡¡Iré por Raven y C.B.!

No lo hagas!

Shakti grito pero Star ya iba corriendo hacia la playa para ir a buscar a sus amigos

¡¡Jinx! ¡¡Terra! Tienen que detenerla ¡¡los poderes de Raven son ilimitados y malignos, si esta cosa los absorbe no podrá controlarlos!

Les grito Shakti, Terra y Jinx comprendieron y fueron tras Star, pero esta era muy rápida, llego a la playa y vio a Raven y C.B. empapados, que apenas salían del océano 

Cielos ¿que paso aquí?

Dijo C.B. al ver las columnas de humo y los destellos de la pelea

amiga Raven, esa cosa esta acabando con todos

Hay que ir –Raven-

Espera!

Grito Terra, ella y Jinx apenas habían llegado y se quedaron recuperando un poco el aire

¿Que pasa? –Dijo Raven ya bastante preocupada-

Están matando a nuestros amigos

Shakti nos dijo, que es peligroso que esa cosa absorba tu energía, no podría controlarla y haría explotar todo

Le explico Jinx a Raven, Star se tapo la boca asustada, pensando que ahora no podrían convencer a Raven de quedarse

Yo iré entonces –Dijo C.B.- Muéstrame el camino

Yo también quiero ir –Dijo Raven enfadada-

No, Raven

Terra se puso frente a Raven, Star veía la escena asustada, mientras C.B. se transformaba en caballo y Jinx sobre el, le indicaba el camino 

no puedo quedarme aquí, dejándolos solos

No te puedo dejar pasar, Raven

Quitate…

Raven puso sus ojos rojos y las marcas de Trigon aparecieron en su cuerpo

Ahora

No 

Te voy a atacar

Entonces también me atacaras a mí, Raven

Star también se puso al lado de Terra 

Quitense 

No 

Tengo que ayudarlos, no ahí tiempo, C.B. no durara... a menos que... 

Raven volteo hacia el auto de Michael, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea 

C.B. había llegado a tiempo para salvar a X y Shakti, pero el tampoco era rival para el demonio, C.B. se había convertido en un Spinosaurio (el dinosaurio que aparece en jurasick park III) y atacaba al demonio, pero no lograba acercarse, además de recibir los ataques que hacia con los poderes de Terra

Yo robo la energía y el poder de mi oponente, vamos, usa mas poder, conviértete en una creatura mas fuerte

No lo hagas C.B. –Le grito Robin-

Cállate niño estupido

Michael, Jinx y Shakti estaban llevándose a Robin para protegerlo, el demonio movió la mano y lanzo un gigantesco rayo hacia ellos... una luz salia desde la playa, del lugar donde Raven y los demás estaban... C.B. se puso frente a sus amigos... la luz estaba a punto de llegar... todo exploto, desde la playa, Terra, Raven y Star Fire vieron como salio una enorme columna de fuego del lugar donde estaba la batalla... Robin y los demás, tenían los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos, vieron una sombra frente a ellos... de un gigantesco dragón negro...

¡¡quien eres tú!

¡¡Malchior! –Grito C.B. al reconocerlo, mientras el demonio se burlaba-

Con que el legendario dragón Malchior

Malchior no hizo nada, solo volteo y le lanzo una llamarada de fuego al demonio, este la esquivo saltando pero Malchior solo subió la cabeza y lanzo otro rayo, el demonio se cubrió pero fue lanzado lejos por el ataque

debilucho 

Dijo el dragón y abrió las alas y salto, volando hacia una nube, al atacarla, el demonio esquivo saliendo de ella

Basura

Giro en el aire y girando lo golpeo con su cola, el demonio cayo y formo un enorme agujero en el jugar donde toco tierra, Malchior bajo lentamente 

Váyanse pronto, titanes

¿He? 

El demonio emergió del lugar, pero ahora era del mismo tamaño que Malchior, les lanzo un poderoso rayo, Malchior fue golpeado con el, pero uso su poder para crear una barrera mágica frente a los titanes, entonces el demonio empezó a succionar el poder de Malchior, pero nada ocurría...

Tonto, eso nunca funcionara conmigo

Entonces... ¡¡tendré que partirte a golpes!

Los titanes huyeron mientras Malchior atacaba al demonio, Malchior y la creatura estaban en una gran pelea, empezaron a volar mientras se lanzaban rayos

tenemos que irnos! No...

Dijo Shakti cuando vio llegar a Raven corriendo, junto con Star y Terra

Vamonos hermana!

Tu aléjate Raven!

Fue muy tarde, el demonio la vio y se lanzo contra ella, pero en un momento, Shakti golpeo duramente a Raven en el cuello, con la mano extendida, Raven escupió un poco de sangre y cayo al suelo con los ojos blancos

¡que le has echo! –C.B.-

¡¡Cállate! ¡¡Si ella esta inconsciente, no podrá liberar su energía! Ya no podrás tomarla, Penril...

Shakti se dirigió al demonio

Entonces ¡¡te matare y con eso será suficiente!

Golpeo a Malchior y este cayo fuertemente contra un edificio, después se volteo y lanzo un gran relámpago contra los titanes, estos se cubrieron, pero algo bloqueo el ataque, lo siguiente que vieron fue caer a Malchior a su lado, sin moverse

Malchior! –Jinx-

Los titanes se acercaron, trataban de moverlo pero no podían hacer nada

Malchior ¡¡¡despierta, despierta!

Shakti le gritaba a Malchior mientras el demonio sonriendo, se acercaba caminando lentamente, disfrutando ver a los titanes sufrir 

si no despiertas, Malchior ¡¡SI NO DESPIERTAS RAVEN MORIRA! 

Grito Shakti, los ojos de Malchior se abrieron y se levanto dando un poderoso rugido, Penril se detuvo sorprendido

¡esta vez acabare contigo –P-  
Ya veremos!

Penril junto una enorme bola de energía sobre su cuerpo y la lanzo al mismo tiempo que Malchior le lanzaba un poderoso rayo de su boca, C.B. tomo a Raven y todos huyeron del lugar, los rayos de ambos peleadores chocaron, pero ninguno se detuvo en su ataque, una gran esfera de luz y energía cubrió esa zona de la ciudad... la silueta del demonio desapareció en medio de ella... seguía por la de Malchior... cuando todo se despejo... nada quedaba de ese lugar, ni del dragón que los había protegido Shakti se dejo caer de rodillas, llorando un poco, los titanes cabizbajos, regresaron a la playa…

Raven abrió los ojos, algo adolorida, se levanto lentamente, todos los titanes estaban a su alrededor

así que el... hermana…

Si, su poder era demasiado fuerte como para que no notaras que desapareció, Malchior se fue Raven.

Esa creatura, era increíble –Robin-

Es verdad, jamás oí de un guerrero así, nisiquiera estando con Slade –Terra-

Ni yo –Michael-

Fue el tercer demonio, solo falta uno –Shakti-

Si, pero, ¿donde estará? –Robin-

Nadie sabe eso –Star-

No es verdad, todos los que estamos aquí, conocemos al tercer demonio

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Raven, algo sorprendidos

el cuarto demonio, lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros... ¿también viniste con los otros a matarme... hermana? 

¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QQQQUUUEEE!

Todos voltearon a ver a Shakti sorprendidos, esta estaba muy pálida, pero, en sus ojos oscurecidos, se vio claramente la marca de Trigon, que aparecía y brillaba con todo su poder...

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo xD

Jeje, perdonen por no subirlo antes, pero gracias a Elisa no me podía conectar ¬¬

Bueno espero que les este gustando, como ven no le falta mucho para terminar pero estos capítulos tendrán mas acción que los demás (además de un poco mas de C.B. Raven) Ojala les guste

Nos vemos.


	16. Chapter 16

Todos voltearon impresionados, Pero Shakti solo se levanto

¿Nos vamos ya? –Le dijo a Raven, como si fuera cualquier cosa-

Si, hermana

Raven volteo, dirigiéndose a los demás titanes

Yo seré quien me encargue de ella, no se metan

Pero...

Raven les mando una mirada asesina, mientras caminaba junto con Shakti hacia la ciudad, como esa zona estaba destruida por completo y había sido evacuada, nadie resultaría lastimado en su pelea, hasta que perdieron a sus amigos de vista

¿Y como supiste?

Le dijo Shakti, con el mismo tono amigable, que siempre utilizaba con ella

Sabias demasiado de Trigon, prácticamente todo

Si...

Tu magia afectaba a Slade

Si...

También... sabias exactamente como acabar con los demonios... y cuales eran

Raven desvió un poco su mirada, su voz se quebró

Aun así... aun así yo confiaba en ti, hermana

Volteo y la miro, estaba llorando

No se... como pude...

Shakti le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y se la acaricio, como cuando lo hacían de niñas

Ya... ya Raven, todo pasa por una razón, incluso esto

No tiene que pasar

Me temo que si, Raven

Pero...

Pero nada, Raven, es algo que debemos hacer...

Raven la miro y esta le sonrió, ya un poco mas calmada, solo suspiro, resignada, no sabia que era, pero su hermana siempre había tendió la habilidad de hacerla feliz, pasara lo que pasara, mientras Raven se levantaba, limpiándose un poco las lagrimas, Shakti camino hasta quedar un poco alejada, se quito su chamarra y la arrojo lejos, en ella venia el arma que había usado contra el demonio, traía una camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, de manga corta

u.u ¿estas lista? Raven, esta va a ser la ultima vez

Raven cerro sus ojos, recitando un conjuro, al terminarlo, una luz negra la rodeo y las marcas de Trigon aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, Shakti hizo lo mismo, su ojo brillaba fuertemente lanzando destellos rojos, al igual que la joya en la frente de Raven

Como cuando éramos niñas, hermana –Shakti-

Si, lo recuerdo, te aprovechabas de que no podía usar toda mi fuerza

Pero esta vez puedes

Esta vez

Solo una regresara

Shakti se lanzo contra Raven, reuniendo su energía en la mano, le lanzo un golpe a Raven que lo detuvo haciendo un escudo, también en su brazo, con el otro también comenzó a atacarla, peleaban casi sin moverse del lugar, solo esquivando y atacando, en un momento, Shakti toco un pedaso de un edificio cuando Raven esquivo el golpe, el edificio exploto en pedasos, lanzando puntas de roca por todos lados, los ojos de Raven se pusieron negros y los detuvo todos

Bien echo Raven!

Raven movió sus manos, y los picos de roca, apuntaron directo a Shakti

ho...ho...

Raven lanzo todas las flechas de roca encontra de Shakti, esta no alcanzo a esquivarlas, Raven bajo lentamente

No esta nada mal, hermana

Shakti tenia varias de las flechas enterradas por el cuerpo, en su estomago en su pecho y en sus brazos, pero movió un poco sus manos y todas las flechas se desintegraron, quedando su cuerpo perfectamente curado

Pero necesitaras mucho más

Azrat, metrion,¡¡zintos!

Raven le lanzo un rayo de magia

Como quieras ¡nectronum asperex mortial!

El rayo de Shakti, choco contra el de Raven, el de Raven fue mas poderoso y se dirigió hacia Shakti, pero esta se transformo en un cuervo negro y salio volando, pero Raven también se transformo y las sombras negras empezaron un rápido combate por el aire, atravesando pareces y rocas mientras se lanzaban rayos negros, Raven lanzo varios rayos hacia Shakti, pero esta los esquivo todo, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, después de eso giro y la pateo, lanzándola al suelo

Sigues siendo una debilucha

Shakti flotaba fácilmente en el aire, no parecía estar cansada al contrario de Raven, que intentaba recuperar el aliento, Shakti lanzo un rayo, Raven salto para esquivarlo, pero no lo logro, salio volando lejos por el impacto

Ah!

Que sencillo fue, supongo que los demás titanes, no serán tan fáciles de matar

¿Que dices?

Es mi trabajo, después de ti, los acabare con ellos

Eres una

Raven la ataco pero Shakti de un rayo la mando volando hacia atrás

Eres fácil de matar

¿Por que te hiciste así?

Es algo ¡¡que no te importa! ¡¡Migdar!

Raven no pudo esquivarlo, en unos segundos, sintió como la gigantesca serpiente la apretaba mas y mas, tratando de asfixiarla

¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Estas muerta!

Hermana! ¡¡No me hagas daño!

¡¡Si lo haré!

Raven gritaba de dolor mientras la serpiente seguía apretando más y mas, pronto dejaría de respirar, Shakti solo miraba como Raven sufría

(Pensamiento) hermana... ¿por que haces esto hermana?

Raven recordaba, todas las cosas que habían vivido con ella, desde que había nacido no conoció jamás a nadie que la entendiera, que fuera su amiga, desde el primer momento ella siempre estuvo a su lado

Hermana... ¿como puedes? hermana...

Raven abrió los ojos sorprendida, Shakti estaba también llorando, aunque no dejaba de apretar mas, Raven recordó lo ultimo que Malchior le había dicho: Escucha tu corazón y protege lo que mas amas, solo así ganaras, Raven, solo recordaba a sus amigos, pero ahora, solo veía a su hermana, sufriendo mientras seguía con la tortura de Raven, Raven solo pensó, que hasta ahora ella nunca le había fallado, pasara lo que pasara, su hermana siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla, para protegerla, incluso siendo un demonio de Trigon, la ayudo a controlar su poder, debía salvarla, debía salvar su alma, Raven se concentro, por ese cariño que tenia

¿Que? –Shakti-

Los ojos de Raven brillaron como nunca, su cabello comenzaba a crecer, la serpiente que apretaba a Raven grito de dolor, segundos después se hizo pedasos, un gran destello de luz segó a Shakti, cuando abrió los ojos, Raven con su túnica blanca, estaba parada frente a ella

Esto es...

Hermana, mejor ríndete

No lo haré nunca!

Todo paso en un par de segundos, Shakti ataco a Raven, pero esta ahora era mucho mas poderosa, Raven había visto lo que le daba la inmortalidad a Shakti, una gema de Trigon, en unos segundos uso su magia para sacar la gema del ojo de su hermana, la gema cayo entre los restos de la serpiente, Shakti grito de dolor y desvió su ataque, en esto, Raven la golpeo con su poder, Raven cayo de pie y su hermana ya no volvió a levantarse, Raven se acerco a ella

Lo...logras...

Si, eso parece

Te vez bien con el pelo así... hermana

Por que me parezco a ti

No es... cierto...

Tal vez no

Oye Raven... estoy orgullosa de ti...

Hermana…

Acabaras ya?

Creo que no

Eres una tonta, Raven.

Ambas sonrieron, Shakti de repente oyó algo extraño, se levanto un poco

Y ese ruido? ¡¡¡La gema, Raven!

¿Qué?

La gema, la que tenía… ¡¡¡corre!

Shakti la hizo a un lado, mientras la serpiente gigante migdar volvía a salir del suelo, ahora era mucho más grande y se había vuelto color escarlata

Corre, ¡¡¡raven!

Raven se había golpeado en la cabeza al ser lanzada por la serpiente, no se podía mover bien, la serpiente se irguió y la ataco, Raven intento levantarse, pero su pierna le dolió al tratar de hacerlo, la serpiente la golpeo con la cabeza y la tiro, luego se lanzo contra ella para morderla, en ese momento, Shakti se puso entre la serpiente y ella, uno de los colmillos de la serpiente se clavaron en su hombro, Shakti grito de dolor, pero se rodeo de una burbuja de color negro, evitando que la serpiente siguiera avanzando

¡¡¡Hermana!

Raven, vete, pronto

No te dejare, acabaremos juntos con ella

De todos modos es tarde, el veneno de migdar me matar, pase lo que pase

No…

Raven, tienes que vivir, por tus amigos, por la tierra… y también por mi hermanita

Se volteo, lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el campo mágico crecía más y mas

Así que vete…

Adiós hermana

Raven se alejo, rápidamente de ahí, Shakti se volteo y tomo los colmillos de la serpiente arrancándolos, uso su poder para embestirla y mantenerla aplastada contra el suelo de la ciudad, al lado de la garganta de la serpiente brillaba la joya de Trigon, Shakti la tomo

No volverás a dañar a nadie mas, ni yo tampoco, hasta pronto, Raven…

Su puño se puso negro y empezó a apretar la joya con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos se pusieron negros, la joya empezó a quebrarse poco a poco, una luz roja salio de ella y ataco a Shakti, esta grito de dolor mientras que sentía descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo

No, No te dejare arruinar mas vidas jamás!

Apretó por completo la joya, que se despedazo, la magia que contenía salio de golpe, la mano de Shakti se volvió primero de hueso, y después se hizo polvo, Shakti cerro los ojos resignada, Raven lejos de ahí seguía huyendo, cuando vio una enorme columna de magia roja que salía del lugar donde estaba su hermana, ahí, comprendió que ella ya no se encontraba en ese mundo…

Holas de nuevo xD

Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo

Ya voy avanzando mas con el fic, aunque no le puedo dedicar todo el tiempo que quisiera, tampoco he dejado de escribirlo.

Otra cosa, ¿podrían checar mis nuevos foros? Son para publicar fan fics, en ellos publicare también los fics que tengo escritos, incluyendo este y me gustaría que lo vieran o también que publicaran algunas historias suyas, haber si logro que crezca la pagina, la dirección esta en mi Homs paje.

Bueno, nos veremos después.

Adiós


	17. Chapter 17

Raven estaba en su cama, sentada, hacia 2 dias que todo habia ocurrido y no habia querido ver a nadie, los demas titanes comprendian y no se acercaban, todos lamentaban la muerte de Shakti, pero a Raven le habia afectado mucho mas, Raven estaba sentada en su cama, sin animos para nada, cuando su puerta se abrio.

¿No deberias estar paseando en tu nueva motocicleta? Mi hermana te la dejo para que la usaras, C.B.

¿me crees capas?

Raven estaba muy dolida por todo lo que habia pasado y trataba secamente a cualquiera que se le acercara, incluso a C.B., los demas incluso Star comprendian que necesitaba estar sola, pero C.B. ya estaba harto de verla asi, camino mas adelante y se sento al inicio de la cama

Vete...

No

Vete, dejame sola C.B.

no puedes estar sola, no te guardes tu dolor

No hables, como si supieras que siento

todos lo sabemos! tu no eras la unica que la queria, Raven

Yo la mate

No es verdad y tu lo sabes, ella, al menos penso en que no cargaras eso en tu conciencia Raven

Ahora estoy sola, por primera vez

Es que yo no valgo nada?

Raven lo vio un poco a los ojos, C.B. también se notaba muy triste

Yo, no quise decir eso, lo siento

No te disculpes

Levanto el rostro de Raven, se veia en verdad mas triste que nunca

Estoy aqui, nunca estaras sola, por que yo siempre estare contigo, y tambien ella, siempre estuvo con tigo, en tu corazon raven...

raven se quedo sin habla, solo se abraso al C.B., se cayeron los 2 de la cama por este acto, raven se levanto, dejando debajo a un adolorido C.B., al fin penso, que el tenia razón, aun como estaba, seguia sintiendo que su hermana la cuidaba, pro algun motivo, se sintio llena de felicidad, no por la respuesta que le habia dado C.B., si no por que ahora mas que nunca, sentia que lo amaba, como a nadie en el mundo, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarselo

C.B.

¿que pasa?

¿Ya viste, donde tienes tu mano?

C.B. en la caida, habia puesto la mano sobre el pecho de Raven

Perdona! O/O

no... perdoname tu... por tardar tanto, en darme cuenta de cuando te amo

¿?

Raven apreto la mano de C.B. con la suya y lentamente, la puso sobre su pecho, completamente sonrojada

raven...

Te amo...

Raven lo miro un poco a los ojos, mientras se acercaba un poco mas, pronto comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, los besos fueron mas apasionados, habia una gran cantidad de ellos, cortos, largos, apasionados, tranquilos, pero todos tenian algo en comun, todos estaba llenos de amor, C.B. apreto un poco el pecho de raven, que le saco un suspiro a esta, seguian besandose, cuando C.B. se despojo de su camisa, raven lo abrasaba, mientras que C.B. le quitaba su capa, siguiendo por su traje, que pronto se unio a la camisa de C.B. y a los pantalones de este, seguian besandose, dejando toda la timidez atras, C.B. comenso a besar el cuello de Raven mientras que esta suspiraba, besaba sus hombros, mientras movia el tirante del sosten de Raven, el segundo, poco a poco, el sosten de Raven cayo, dejando sus hermosos pechos al descubierto, C.B. empeso a besarlos con amor, mientras masajeaba el otro, Raven suspiraba, mientras sentia que C.B. bajaba, por su vientre, hasta su panti, Raven sintio como su novio la bajaba

C.B., es mi primera vez

Raven...

Varios minutos después, Raven gemia sonriente, mientras arqueaba la espalda, feliz, el pequeño momento de dolor habia pasado ya, mientras que abrasada a su novio, ambos se besaban, mientras un devastador orgasmo les daban a los dos, C.B. llenaba a su amada, mientras Raven feliz pensaba, ahora ya jamas estaria sola, ellos dos eran uno, para siempre, y con esos hermosos pensamientos, se quedo dormida lentamente, sobre el pecho de su amado...

Al otro dia, salian ambos sonrientes del cuarto, Raven miro sonriente a C.B.

¿Y cuando me enseñaras tu moto nueva?

Pues...

C.B. recordaba, que ahora la moto de Shakti era suya, Raven se la habia regalado

¿Segura que no la quieres tu?

No, nunca me agradaron esas cosas

jajaja, ok, pero como quiera, la mitad es tuya

ok

C.B. no resistio y abraso de la cintura a Raven dandole un beso en los labios, Raven abrio los ojos sorprendida, pero empeso a cerrarlos, despacio,...

Vaya, parece que ya estas contenta

terra aparecio al lado de ellos, se habian besado justo frente a la puerta de su habitación, Terra estaba algo palida tambien, se le notaba que habia llorado, pero ahora estaba contenta

mejor ven, que necesitas hablar con los demas –Terra-

Raven asistio y salieron a la sala, ahy estaban todos los titanes, aunque sus semblantes eran algo tristes, sonrieron al ver a Raven, Star se acerco y la abraso

Siento lo que paso, amiga Raven

Lo se...

Bueno, esto parece un funeral, y el funeral ya se paso, vamos, no se callen

Terra... –Robin-

esta bien, mi hermana no querria que estuvieramos tristes

¡¡a celebrar! –Ciborg-

Si que son raros –Jinx-

Dimelo a mi –Robin-

Los titanes celebraron, felices, que Raven se sintiera mejor. Raven veia a sus amigos reir y celebrar

Es verdad, yo nunca estare sola, por que siempre tendre a mis amigos, y a mi amado C.B.

Holas!

Aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo

Perdonen, pero he tenido algunos problemillas con las computadoras y tmb. Con el dueño del ciber (trate de imprimir el libro 6 de harry potter de golpe, cuando la impresora se quemo me regañaron) pero bueno, ya esta todo bien

Ya les pondre pronto el nuevo capitulo, lo unico que les digo es que Trigon ya saldra.

Bueno, nos vemos

Y no sean malos, dejen reviews


	18. Chapter 18

Estación de investigación espacial, 1 a m dos hombres hacian la guardia mientras cuidaban los radares

¿Nada nuevo? –Hombre 1-

Nada... ¿y esto?

que sucede?

No se, algo se acerca rapidamente, jamas habia visto algo asi!

En la torre T, despues del dia de fiesta, Raven y C.B. dormian profundamente, abrasados el uno con el otro, en la puerta, Terra veia sonriente la escena, mientras Michael la abrasaba por detras y la besaba un poco en el cuello

mmm.. Michael

¿Nos vamos a dormir?

ok 

Voltearon para dirigirse al cuarto de terra, esta les hiso una seña con la mano a los demas titanes que estaban escondidos en la vuelta contraria del pasillo

Pues parece que Raven ya esta bien –Jinx-

vamonos a dormir –Cy-

no se –Robin-

¿que pasa Robin? –Star-

Tengo un mal presentimiento

Un gran fulgor cubrio toda la ciudad, en un poderoso respolandor, Raven y C.B. despertaron de golpe, Raven comprendio rapidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo

¡¡¡No lo haras Trigon!

Raven levanto su mano, un poderoso rayo golpeo la torre T, los titanes salieron volando en varias direcciones, mientras Raven se elevaba en el aire, con todo su poder despierto, del oceano, surgio Trigon y empeso a flotar sobre el agua

Hola hijita, haz crecido

mas de lo que tu crees... Trigon

Los ojos de Raven se iluminaron y una gran esfera blanca la cubrio por completo, Raven crecio hasta tener el mismo tamaño de Trigon, a su alrededor el agua formaba una amplia columna, levantada por su poder

Mas de lo que esperaba

Antes que nada ¿por que mi hermana?

Ella solo debia venir a matarte, pero se entretuvo, seria la ultima en llegar si slade y los otros 2 demonios fallaban

¿Y por que vino primero?

Esa idiota, penso que podias salvarte siendo mas fuerte, los demonios obedecen mis ordenes pero a ella nunca le ordene no venir para ayudarte, al final, ella me ayudo mucho mas

¿que? 

Tu eres mi gema, la profecia dice que con la joya de azarath, me volvere invencible, tu eres esa joya hija, cuando tu mueras, todo tu poder se transferira a mi, esa energia ilimitada sera mia, tu hermana me ayudo a hacer que tu fuerza creciera, le dare gracias a esa maldita, en el infierno

Tu... eres un!

Eso es

Maldito! 

Raven se lanzo contra trigon, aun con ese tamaño, se movia muy rapido, lo golpeo, pero no le ocurrio nada, como si hubiera golpeado roca

¿que? 

¿Crees que eso resulte? No me subestimes hija

Entonces usare esto ¡¡necronum exeter mortial!

Trigon levanto la mano, el hechizo de Raven giro y la golpeo a ella en el estomago, raven cayo apoyada en la torre T

la maldición favorita de tu hermana, yo se la enseñe ¿pensabas que me vencerias con eso?

¡¡se que puedo!

¡¡¡No Raven! –C.B.-

Raven le lanzo un puñetaso a Trigon

Hora de morir, Hijita...

La mano de Raven prendio fuego de inmediato

¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! 

¡¡¡raven! –C.B.-

Un poco lejos de ahy, Terra y Red X corrian hacia el lugar donde se habia la batalla, cuando oyeron unas rocas cayendo y un pequeño quejido

dejame a mi

Terra movio un poco la mano y quito las rocas, debajo estaban Ciborg y Jinx, Ciborg habia protegido a Jinx con su cuerpo, y se levanto dejandola intacta

¿que ocurrio? –Terra-

No se, estabamos en la torre, algo exploto y salimos volando muy lejos, creo que Robin y Star tambien –Jinx-

No se que ocurra, pero ahy que regresar a la torre rapido –Cy-

Que bueno que fui a despedirte a tu casa –Terra-

Callate y vamos –Michael-

Ok, yo me encargo

Terra movio un pedaso se concreto tan grande como para llevarlos a todos, se sorprendieron al ver el combate entre Raven y Trigon, Raven cada vez podia aguantar menos y trigon no dejaba de lanzarle llamas y bolas de fuego, debajo, vieron a C.B. tambien tratando de escarbar, al pareser sacando a Star de los escombros, al lado, Robin estaba inconciente, terra movio los escombros con sus poderes

Star¡¡¡ Robin! –Terra-

Ninguno de los dos reaccionaban

Dejamelos a mi –Jinx-

Saco un pequeño frasco con una cosa verde brillante de su bolsillo, les dio un poco a Robin y otro a Star y se despertaron rapido

aaaaaaaaaa quema! –Star-

¡¡¿que nos diste? –Robin-

Una poción de un libro que consegui hace poco 

No necesitabas... ¿que paso aqui? –Robin-

Raven esta en problemas! –C.B.-

Titanes vamos! –Robin-

subieron a la roca y terra los levanto rapidamente, fueron hacia donde estaba la pelea, pero lo que vieron los dejo perplejos, Raven estaba sin poder moverse, mientras Trigon la levantaba cogiendola de la cabesa, Raven apenas se movia un poco

¡sueltala! –C.B.-

Como quieras

Trigon puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Raven, se vio un gran rayo de fuego que la atraveso por completo, mientras Raven salia volando por los aires, al ir cayendo, su poder desaparecio y volvio a su tamaño normal, su traje de combate desaparecio dejandola como estaba cuando todo comenso, cayo de cabesa en el suelo de la isla y rodo un poco, cuando se detuvo, su cuerpo no se movia, tenia los ojos en blanco...

¡¡¡no raven! –C.B.-

C.B. salto y cayo al lado de Raven, empeso a sarandearla, pero ella no respondia, Robin se acerco y le tomo un poco el pulso

Ella... esta muerta... C.B.-Robin-

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo xD

Perdonen por tardarme en actualizar, pero la verdad no tenia muchas ideas, pero bueno ya me llego la inspiración y termine el fic, xD solo me falta subir el final

Nos vemos


	19. Chapter 19

No... –C.B.-  
muerta –Star-  
Muerta –Ciborg-  
No... –Terra-  
No es verdad... –Jinx-

Voltearon hacia Trigon, que se acercaba sonriente

¡¡¡no es verdad! ¡¡¡Lo matare! –Terra-

Terra se puso su traje metálico y levanto los brazos con fuerza, un gran terremoto sacudió toda la torre mientras los titanes saltaban por las rocas, hacia donde el estaba o volaban hacia el, las rocas salieron el océano con formas de pico y embistieron a Trigon de golpe, pero este resulto ileso, Terra entonces levanto las manos y salieron rocas formando un camino hacia Trigon, los titanes pasaron por ese camino, Star voló hacia Trigon y con sus ojos y sus manos lanzo rayos hacia el, pero este solo soplo y la mando volando lejos, Star se detuvo en el aire y avanzo junto con Terra, bajaron y pasaron recogiendo a Robin y X a quienes lanzaron contra Trigon, X y Robin cayeron en sus hombros y empezaron a atacarlo, Trigon trato de quitárselos y X salto, lanzo uno de sus shurikens y una enorme X le tapo a Trigon los ojos, mientras Robin lanzaba mas shurikens que explotaban en su rostro, Trigon camino hacia atrás tapándose la cara mientras Ciborg le lanzaba su rayo, Jinx se acerco y con su magia ato las piernas de Trigon que cayo, los titanes lo atacaron en ese momento, C.B. no veía la pelea, solo zarandeaba a Raven, esperando a que por un milagro despertara...

Raven abrió los ojos, se levanto, estaba en un lugar completamente negro, que no conocía, nada se podía ver ni escuchar

Hola –Raven-

Hola...hola...hola... –eco-

Raven: ¿donde estoy? tengo que volver!

Raven intento volar, pero nada paso

ahora no¡¡ tengo que volver pronto¡¡

¿Por que la prisa?

Raven volteo, Shakti caminaba hacia ella

hermana... ¿que haces aquí? tu estas...

Raven al fin entendió que había pasado

así es, estoy muerta, Raven y tu también

No... 

Raven se dejo caer de rodillas, pensaba a sus amigos, C.B., Robin, Star, Ciborg, Terra, Michael, Jinx

Jamás volveré a verlos... no puedo volver... no puedo ayudarlos mas...

¿He? 

Les falle, les falle ¡¡falle hermana!

Hermanita... 

Shakti tomo uno de los hombros de Raven, cuando Raven volteo, solo sintió el puño de su hermana que la mandaba lejos, cayo, adolorida 

Y que sea la ultima vez que te oigo decir eso, Raven, ahora ahí que pensar en como salir de aquí

¿Que? 

Raven se sobaba su mejilla adolorida, pero aun así, se había calmado

Estamos muertas, no hay forma de volver

Hay una, Raven

¿Que? 

Ahorita, estamos en el infierno, Raven, pero ¿vez llamas a tu alrededor?

Aquí no hay nada

Esto es por que el infierno desapareció,

¿Que? 

Trigon era la fuente de todo mal y de todo terror, ahora que la ya no esta aquí, el infierno tampoco existe

Pero aquí no hay almas

Ha, me tuve que encargar de eso 

Bueno, ¿que haremos para volver?

No te apresures

¡¡Afuera están mis amigos y podrían morir!

Si hubieran muerto ya estarían aquí

¡Que? ellos no Irán al infierno

Lo harán, les lance una maldición antes de salir a la playa, hasta que Trigon sea derrotado, ellos podrán ir al paraíso, de lo contrario llegaran aquí, también por eso estoy aquí aunque haya sacrificado mi vida por alguien 

¡¡Como pudiste!

Tranquila 

¿Como puedo estar tranquila? ¡¡¡Acabas de condenar a mis amigos!

Mmm... No me importa

Eres una...

Si aja, ¿y que harás? dime, no tienes poderes, tus poderes se perdieron cuando Trigon te mato

Entonces, no hay esperanza

Pues quien sabe, antes ahí que salir de aquí

¿Y como lo haremos si no tengo poderes?

Yo si tengo

Yo también

Raven volteo y se sorprendió, Malchior salio de las sombras 

Malchior…

Trigon me debe una

Iremos al mundo de los vivos de nuevo hermana, tu aun tienes poder que no había surgido cuando moriste pero no se que tanto era, tu decides ¿te quedas o te vas?

Iré 

Solo, podemos hacer este conjuro una vez, Raven, si regresas aquí, será para siempre –Shakti-

De acuerdo

En la tierra mientras tanto, Trigon se logro safar de los titanes y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Raven, de un rayo quito a C.B.

Ahora tu poder será todo mío!

No lo creo, papa

El cuerpo de Raven recupero el color y su herida se cerro, volteo hacia trigo y le impacto un rayo en la cara, mientras un enorme portal se había sobre la torre, de el Malchior y Shakti salieron saltando contra Trigon, pero este los rechazo con un movimiento

Sigues metiéndote en mi camino Shakti!

Siempre lo haré

No, ¡será la última vez!

Le lanzo un rayo a Shakti, pero esta se cubrió en la sombra y esquivo, mientras Malchior se lanzaba contra Trigon, con un rayo de su boca lo hizo retroceder

Recuerdas la historia de hechiceros que te regale? –Shakti-

¿Que? –Raven-

Ve por el, Raven

No los puedo dejar

¡Cállate y ve por el!

Yo... 

Te daremos tiempo suficiente, ¡¿hay que detener a Trigon!

De acuerdo –Todos-

C.B. se convirtió en terodáctilo y voló junto con Shakti hacia Trigon, los titanes detrás, se levantaban adoloridos

Titanes al ataque! –Robin (pues quien mas xD)

Terra movió un pedaso enorme de roca y los titanes subieron a el, después girando lo lanzo contra Trigon, la roca se estrello justo en su espalda y los demás titanes atacaron a Trigon por todos lados

Mientras, Raven subía por los restos de las escaleras de la torre, todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado pero su habitación debería estar entera, la puerta de acero de su habitación no se abría y la derribo con un golpe de su poder, se dirijo al librero enorme que tenia y saco un libro viejo y polvoriento, pero que estaba mas cuidado que los demás, al abrirlo se podía leer esto en letras doradas

"Feliz cumpleaños Raven, este libro te servirá cuando seas libre"

Raven recordaba mas o menos la historia, era de una hechicera que trataba de borrar todo lo malo del mundo, con un conjuro muy poderoso

Eso! 

Raven siguió hojeando el libro, hasta que lo hallo, el conjuro que la hechicera de la historia usaba para vencer al final, Raven leyó rápidamente el conjuro, abrió los ojos sorprendida

No puede ser...

Raven salio volando rápidamente, mientras la batalla se hacia aun mas fuerte, Raven se hizo a un lado mientras su hermana pasaba volando, la alcanzo antes de que ella se detuviera en el aire

Nunca me habías dicho –Raven-

Pensé que lo descubrirías –Shakti-

Me lo enviaste... el primer cumpleaños que pase en la tierra

Ya déjate de sentimentalismos ¿te aprendiste el hechizo?

Si 

Esa es mi hermana!

Trigon atrapo a Malchior y lo lanzo hacia la ciudad, a su alrededor, los titanes estaban regados por el suelo

Yo gane!

Nunca lo harás papa!

Raven y Shakti flotaron, Raven frente a el y Shakti alrededor, ambas, empezaron a girar rápidamente a su alrededor

¡¡que hacen! ¡Deténganse!

Trigon lanzo un golpe hacia ellas, un golpe de energía lo hizo retroceder, parecía que estaba en una prisión invisible, se detuvo, mientras un pequeño canto se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Shakti y Raven estaban cantando un conjuro, los titanes se levantaron y se acercaron a donde Trigon, cada vez se veía mas aprisionado, el demonio aplico toda su fuerza y empezó poco a poco a separar a Shakti y a Raven

Es muy fuerte! –Raven-

Necesitamos mas poder! –Shakti-

No podemos hermana!

Claro que pueden –C.B.-

Raven sintió que la mano de C.B. tomaba la suya, volteo y todos los titanes estaban flotando a su lado, Star volando y Terra levantando a los demás con sus rocas, Malchior enfrente, en forma de momia tomo la mano de Shakti, todos los titanes empezaron a girar rápido, mientras Trigon se retorcía de dolor, cada vez mas

¿Lista? –Shakti-

Si! –Raven-

Azrat Metrion Zintos! –las dos-

Los titanes salieron volando alrededor, excepto Shakti y Raven, una gran aura negra y blanca se mezclo como un tornado, revolviendo estos colores, alrededor de Trigon, hasta que este desapareció... 

Unos días después, todos los titanes estaban en la playa, junto con Red X y Jinx había una enorme nave al lado, Raven se acerco y abraso a su hermana

¿segura que te tienes que ir? –Raven-

Sabes que no me puedo quedar aquí –Shakti-

Te extrañaremos amiga Shakti –Star-

Cuídate –Terra-

Y llama si necesitas ayuda –Robin-

Descuida, adiós Raven, y a todos, gracias por todo –Shakti-

Camino hacia la nave, al lado de la puerta estaba Malchior en forma de momia

¿Ya? 

Yap, adiós hermana

Adiós 

Raven agito su mano, junto con todos sus amigos, para despedirse de Shakti y decirle adiós a esa aventura... fin

Que bonito cuento mami!

Te gusto? que bueno 

Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en una banca del parque, tenia el cabello corto medio azulado y una hermosa figura, era muy pálida y tenia una pequeña joya roja en la frente, traía unos jeans y una camisa negra de manga larga, a su lado, estaba una niña de no mas de 6 años, que era solo una versión en miniatura de ella, excepto que tenia los ojos de otro color y el cabello con un poco de tono verdoso

hey, es hora de irnos –C.B.

¡¡Papi! 

Arisha! 

C.B. se agacho para cargar a la pequeña, el no había cambiado en nada, solamente se había vuelto mas alto, Raven se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a C.B.

Papi ¿me haces caballito hasta casa?

Caballito? creo que no hija

¿Y por que no? tu fuiste la que le metió esa idea, por no querer comprarle un pony

Por favor

Arisha se transformo en los brazos de su papa en un pequeño cachorrito negro, con unos ojos de corderito tierno

Pues... 

Raven vio como se alejaban las dos cosas que mas le importaban en el mundo, mientras recogía la pelota de Arisha, de pronto sintió una pequeña brisa tras ella

Si, es ella...

Shakti estaba recargada en un árbol, un poco mas atrás, ella también parecía haber crecido, aunque no tanto como los demás

Es bonita mi sobrina

Si 

Me fui hace 6 años ¿como es que tiene esa edad he?

Raven se ruborizo de golpe, pero sonrió un poco

Dale esto de mi parte

Le arrojo un pequeño paquete, que contenía un moño 

nos vemos, hermana

Si 

Shakti desapareció en una pequeña sombra

Ya nos volveremos a ver, hermana

Raven sonrió y se alejo caminando tranquilamente por el parque, afuera, C.B. y su hija, ya la esperaban...

Ahora si

Fin

Ya esta!

Ojala que les haya gustado este fic xD

La verdad no sabia mucho como matar a Trigon (con eso de que es inmortal) pero bueno, Ojala que les haya gustado

Gracias también por sus reviews, si no fuera por eso no lo hubiera continuado xD

Bueno, adiós


End file.
